The Tomboy Nextdoor
by Agent Bella
Summary: Bella swan is a tomboy living in Forks. When Edward Cullen moves next-door to her, will he fall for her? Bella has no intrest in boys and is concidered 'one of the guys', will she fall for the boy next-door? ALL HUMAN! T for language
1. Chapter 1

**The Tomboy Next-door **

**FULL SUMMERY:**** Bella's a tomboy; well what do you expect when she grew up with her farther Charlie and two brothers; Jake and Emmett. Her mother died when she was four. She and Jake are twins and they are now 17, Emmett is 18. He was adopted by Charlie and the late Renee. **

**Rose and Jasper are twins. Rose is a ½ way to being a tomboy. The Hale's (Rose Jasper) are best friends with the Swans (Bella, Emmett, Jake). Rose is dating Emmett. **

**Cullens are moving in next door (Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Alice). Edward and Alice are both adopted.**

**They live in Forks. **

**ALL HUMAN!**

**I do not own Twilight!**

_**On with the story…**_

**Edward's POV:**

_Great._ We're moving. _Again._

Mum wants to go somewhere quiet, and dad would jump off a cliff if she wanted him too. Alice wants a new seen. I just want to stay in one place.

Dad has _promised_ me that if we like it in Forks we won't be moving again. But Forks is Forks. The rainiest place in the _world_. Ok, maybe not the world, but it comes pretty close. I'm not going to like it there. I know I'm not. I may as well leave my stuff packed.

"EDWARD! Quit sulking and get your stuff in the van!" Alice; how I love my little sister.

"I'M NOT SULKING!" Well, I'm not. I don't really like it here in Alaska. Moving would be good, but this will be the twelfth time we've moved since Alice and I were adopted.

"OH, JUST HURRY UP!" Fine.

I trudged down the stairs and packed my stuff. I don't know how my stuff fit. Alice had twenty boxes of clothes, and don't even get me started on how many box's of shoes she had.

I went and sat in the passenger seat of the cheep rental car. Oh, I miss my Volvo. The shipping people better not scratch it.

With one last glance at my now old house, dad drove off.

**Bella's POV:**

I will kick Emmett's but.

My brother and I are racing again. Except this time were racing with skateboards. Ha, he can't even stand up on one. His height and build aren't helping his balance.

I'm a top klutz. I can't balance ether. But when I get on a trick bike or a skateboard I just feel like a trapeze artist. I don't fall, I don't wobble (like Emmett's doing now) and I don't feel frightened. I feel in control.

I can't help the smirk that spreads across my face as I look at my bear of a brother, Em. Time to make some easy cash.

"Oh, sweet, perfect brother of mine?" Emmett looks at me with his eyebrows raised.

"What do you want Bells?"

"How about we make this race interesting? I win, you give me twenty. You win, I give you twenty. How dose that sound?" Emmett has such a big ego, he won't say no.

"Sounds good to me little sis." He chuckled. I'm soooo going to win. We shook hands. He looked evil, he better not be plotting something. In return I put on my evil smile; the smile that I were when I'm going to make fun of Lauren and her sluts.

He started to look wary. Nothing eats away at your confidence like a worm of doubt. I quickly change my expression to my I'm-an-angel look; the one that gets me out of all sorts of trouble.

Rose, Jasper and Jake stood by watching with amusement. They laugh at my and Emmett's games. It doesn't usually end with and accident… _usually_.

Rose gave Emmett a good-luck kiss. "Where's mine?" I say teasingly. Rose started walking over to me. "Kidding! Kidding!" I raise my hands in defense. Jake and Emmett laugh. Ok, time to wipe that smile of that goofs face. "Get your wallet ready!" I say in a sing song voice.

Rose takes charge. "Ok. You guys, we want a nice clean race-"

"NO WE DON'T!" Jakes voice interrupted her. She shot him a glare and continued.

"As I was saying, we want a nice clean race. From here to the park, and back. The loser gives the winner $20. Is that clear?" Emmett and I nodded. "Ready… set… GO!"

Let the race begin.

I shot off up the hill and wove in and out of traffic. I took a quick glance behind me. Emmett had fallen off and was getting back on. I couldn't see his face from here, I was way ahead. Why would he agree to this? He _must_ have something up his sleeve.

I reached the park and swung the skateboard around so I was facing the way I came and now going backwards. I pushed the tip of the skate board down to stop, sparks flew from the board scraping the ground.

I pushed off with my left foot and started off down hill; I passed Em and stuck out my toung. He didn't look too bothered. He got to the park and sloppily turned around. I was nearly home when I realized what he was doing. Home was _down hill_. Emmett was _heavy_. He was going to use his wait to go faster. Dam!

I pushed my foot harder; desperately trying to gain speed. He was coming down hill, fast. He crouched to go faster, I did the same. I turned my face forward again and narrowly avoided hitting an oncoming car. The ground started leveling out. Emmett and I were neck and neck.

Then I saw it; a moving van, outside my house. No, not my house, the house next door to us. Boxes were stacked on the path, AKA: in my way. I was going to crash. Emmett saw what I was looking at and skidded to a stop. I tried to stop, but I couldn't.

Purposely I went faster. Jake, Emmett, Jasper and Rose called out my name. I didn't listen, I was concentrating. From my crouched position I tensed – but not for impact. When I was a meter away from the two meter high box stack I sprung upwards, my board coming up as well and flipping underneath me.

I did an olly over the boxes. My feat made contact with the board again as I touched the ground. The jump had slowed me down so I jumped off and stamped on the back end. The board came up; I caught it and tucked it under my arm.

I turned around and faced my friends, family and new next door nabers** (only Edward and Alice; Carlisle and Esme are inside)**. They were all gaping at me. Well, I did just do a two meter olly right in front of them unexpectedly.

So I did what I do best. "What? Don't you guys have any faith in me? Or did you think I was going to go splat?" I smiled jokingly at them. Rose, Jasper and Jake started clapping. "Cut that out." I half hissed at them. My dad came up to me. Oh, this is going to be bad.

"Isabella Mari Swan!" I cringed. He sighed, "What am I going to do with you?" I gave him an angelic smile. "Just don't do it again. I've got to go to work. Just… stay out of trouble." My dad got in his car and drove off. He looked upset.

Jake pulled me up on his shoulders. Emmett started yabbering – he had half a bush in his hair; how did that happen? "That was AWSOME little sis!" I gave him a wiry smile. Emmett kept on talking. "You were like, zoom! And then you were flying through the air! And dad let you off!" he yelled – exasperated.

I said calmly and full out grinning, "I'm officially a lost cause." Jake put me down, "And Emmett my gullible, small-minded brother? PAY UP!" I yelled at the end. Ha, ha, the sucker.

He frowned and pulled a twenty dollar note out of his pocket. He handed it to me. "He-hem." I fake coffed. "I do believe that the jump at the end should earn me another twenty at leased." I smirked. He frowned.

"No. That wasn't part of the deal." I only smiled at him.

"Ahh, but do you want me to tell dad that you challenged me to race in the first place?"

"But it was you that came up with the idea for the race." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Emmett, who is he going to believe? Me? Or you?" he handed me a twenty. I pocketed it. A nice profit of $40 for today. I did well.

It was then that I noticed two pairs of eyes that I haven't seen before. I grinned at them.

"Hi." I looked between the sweet-hart-melting emerald eyes that belonged to a bronze haired boy and the electric blue eyes that belonged to a pixy looking girl.

**(I could have ended it there but I'm enjoying this)**

**Edward's POV:**

The moving van pulled up beside our new house. There were three kids that looked like they were watching something further up the hill. We started unpacking. Alice's stuff came first. I helped, we quickly had a stack of box's on the side walk.

Then the three kids ran over they looked my age. "Hey, you got to clear the way! They're coming!" What? I looked over to where they were pointing. Two kids were skateboarding down the hill – fast. I looked worriedly back to the girl and two boys.

"There's not enough time." The kids yelled out a name.

"BELLA!" I looked back, one person had managed to stop by skidding into a bush, the other was coming at the boxes even faster than before. I held my breath. She (Bella, must have been the girls name) jumped; it was like slow-motion. I caught a look at her face; it was pulled into a look of concentration. But… she was… beautiful. There was no other way to describe her.

She completed the jump. She jumped lightly off the board, it flipped and she caught it before tucking it under her arm. She turned around and said in a joking manner, "What? Don't you guys have any faith in me? Or did you think I was going to go splat?"

I was still looking at her open mouthed – but I couldn't bring myself to close my mouth –my sister was as well.

The three other kids started clapping, the girl, Bella, hissed something at them and they stoped. A man I assumed was her farther came up to her, "Isabella Mari Swan!" She cringed. The man sighed. He spoke to her softly; so softly I couldn't hear him. He got in his car and drove off.

While her dad was talking to her a bulky boy – older than me – walked up from behind the moving van – he had twigs and leaves in his hair.

Now they were celebrating something. But Bella said to her brother. "And Emmett my gullible, small-minded brother? PAY UP!" She yelled at the end. Pay what?

He frowned and pulled a twenty dollar note out of his pocket. He handed it to her. "He-hem." She coffed. "I do believe that the jump at the end should earn me another twenty at leased." She smirked. He frowned.

"No. That wasn't part of the deal." What deal?

"Ahh, but do you want me to tell dad that you challenged me to race in the first place?" Is she black-mailing him? They were racing?

"But it was you that came up with the idea for the race."

"Emmett, who is he going to believe? Me? Or you?" That girl is good; I couldn't do better myself. He 'payed' up.

The girl named Bella met my eyes and Alice's.

"Hi." Her voice made my hart beat faster. Maybe I'll like it here after all.

**Soooo, should I continue? I really like writing this story. But I won't update if I don't get reviews. So go on! Click on that button!**

***Click Here***


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I'm happy with this story! I got 11 reviews in FOUR hours! Lest see if I can get the same reaction with chapter 2!**

**I really don't want to be attacked by undead zebras that eat sweet potatoes.**

**I don't own Twilight, and I apologize now for spelling mistakes.**

**Chap 2!**

**Bella's POV:**

I smiled my, I'm-an-angel smile. The bronzed haired boy looked flustered.

God.

I hope he wasn't one of those pansy boys that follow me around at school acting all 'tough'; the bunch of wimps. He didn't look like a pansy boy; his turtle neck fit him snugly and it showed off his abs. Pansy boys _do not_ have abs.

The girl recovered from her shock and replied to my 'Hi'.

"HI! I'm Alice and this is my brother Edward!" Hum, Edward kinda sounds like a pansy boys name – but still, pansy boys _do not _have_ ABS_. Alice was hyper, she kept on talking. "We just moved here! Well, you probably already know that. Mum and dads inside. We are always moving a lot, but I think that we are staying here for good. I hope so! Forks just seems so, adorable!" She almost squealed on the word 'adorable. "We were adopted by our mum and dad when we were eight. Esme and Carlisle are the nicest people on the planet! What is school like? Oh, I'm soooo excited!" she was cut off from her rant by Edward.

"Sorry, an over excited Alice is a very dangerous thing indeed. Well… were the Cullens, And you are?" It was nice of him to let us talk.

I smiled, "I'm Bella Swan and this is my twin Jake." I pointed at Jake, "And my older brother Emmett." I snickered, "Who just got his arse handed to him by a GIRL!"

Emmett, glared at me, "Yes, I'm Emmett. I didn't get my arse handed to me by a girl. I was beaten – unfairly I might add – by my little sister, who is going to start watching her back and sleeping with one eye open from now on." I rolled my eyes. "I was adopted too when I was one."

I carried on, "This, is the unluckiest girl in the world, Rosalie Hail, she is terribly unlucky because she is my brother Emmett's girlfriend." Emmett rolled his eyes and muttered something about Rose being 'the luckiest'. Naturally I ignored him. "That's Jasper Hail, Rose's twin."

Jake, Emmett, Rose and Jasper said, "Hi." This made me want to laugh because they said it at the same time. I happened to notice Jasper eyeing Alice – I might use that as blackmail. **(Bella may seem evil but she's not)**

Edward spoke, "So which family is going to live next-door to us?"

I grinned, "Swans, unfortunately. Don't worry; we don't make too much noise. Unless, of coarse, were chasing each other round the house with a baseball bat screaming bloody murder. But that only happens when those two knuckle heads decide to piss me off. This happens at least twice a week." I laughed at Alice and Edwards's faces. They looked like they fell from heaven into hell. **(Bella's also high from her adrenalin rush)**

Rose decided to calm them, "She's kidding, and they're not that bad. If she was serious she wouldn't be laughing."

I was holding on to the fence, "The look on your faces!" that set me off again. I calmed myself down after about ten seconds, "Sorry, sorry. Couldn't resist. So, are you guys going to Forks High?"

Alice Brightened up and Edward put on a small smile. Alice grabbed my hands and jumped up and down. "Yes! Oh, do you go there too? What is it like? Are there any cute boys there? Do you have a boyfriend? I don't, in Alaska there were some nice boys but I never took a very big interest in them. Oh, were going to be best friends I just know it!" I just stood stock still and tense.

"Oh, we can give each others makeovers and Rose can join and we can sleep over at each others houses, and go shopping!" More bouncing while spinning me around in circles. "Oh, I'm going to love Forks!" I hear every word. I don't know how Rose reacted; I was in a state of shock. I did not want a makeover. I did not like shopping. The idea of manicures and shopping bags chilled me to the very core.

So I did what any sane person wound do… I ran away screaming.

**Edward's POV:**

I stared after the screaming figure. I know Alice is scary but I thought she was only scary to guys. Bella must have been terrified. Poor, girl. Alice looked upset, "What did I do?"

Jasper answered her, "Um, Alice? Bella was raised by her dad and grew up around Emmett and Jake. She's not really… how do I put this. Into girl stuff."

Alice's eyes grew wide, "She doesn't know the latest fashion trends?"

Rose stepped forward, "Alice, Bella was wearing old jeans, a plain t-shirt and a gray hoody with black converse all stars." She still looked hot in it though. "She's a female version of her brothers. She's into contact sports such as wrestling and she places bets with Emmett."

Alice smiled evilly; I know that look, she always weres it when she's planning a makeover. Don't ask me how I know it. I repressed all those memories long ago. I do however remember being tied up when I was ten and being turned into Alice's long-lost sister.

I gota find a way to warn Bella.

But…

Alice is a stylist, a really good one – when she's not using her 'talent' on me. I wonder what Bella will look like if she was turned into a girly girl. Ok. Tough decision.

Be loyal…

Or be selfish…

Well, if I don't tell Bella she'll find out and be forced into a makeover. And if I warn her she'll try to get out of it; _nothing_ will stop Alice getting what she wants. Bella will get a makeover anyway.

I'll be good and warn her. It won't stop Alice.

**LOOOOONG TIME LATER!**

"Edward! Alice! Dinners ready!" Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Jake, Rose and I were sat on the wall out side our houses. I found out that the Hales lived on the other side of the Swans. Strange, but made sense. They had been best friends since there families moved in on the same day sixteen years ago. Alice and I were getting on with them; they were cool. Bella still wasn't back. That made me worried. I don't know why. It just did.

"We better go before Esme breaks all the glass in our house with her screaming." The Swans and Hails grinned.

They all replied with there own versions of 'bye'. My sister and I walked away. I told myself not to turn around. I begged myself not to. But, I did.

"Hey, err, were did Bella go?" Rose raised her right eyebrow. The boys didn't seem bothered. Jasper shrugged his shoulders,

"She probably went walkabouts or fell asleep in a tree or something. She'll be back some time tonight." Fell asleep in a tree? She was some girl.

**I think this chapter kinda sucked. It was just a fill-in Chap. First day of school for Edward and Alice **_**NEXT CHAPTER**_**. IT WILL BE LONG! Because I like long Chapters. I will update if you review.**

**#Click Here#**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY! I'm sorry for not updating sooner but my mum hid/banned me from my laptop. I have it back now thank God. Don't worry; I'm not going to make Bella suddenly turn 'girly'. First day of school for Edward and Alice!**

**Enjoy!**

_**I do not own Twilight (you'd be insane to think so), and I apologize now for spelling mistakes.**_

**Chap 3!**

**Alice's POV:**

Oh! I _hate_ new schools, people staring at me and whispering behind my back. Then there's the I-have-no-idea-who-any-body-is moment – thankfully our new friends nextdoor will be there, I kinda like Jasper, he's soooo cute – and following the I-have-no-idea-who-any-body-is moment you have the where-do-I-sit-at-lunch problem.

Again, I am so glad that we know the Swans and the Hales. I hope I have class's with them… especially Jasper. I kinda-really-sort-of-totally like him. I want to get to know him.

Then Bella. I know that we are going to be close. She's really different compared to me though – but opposites attract I guess. I'm planning a makeover. _One _night. That's all. I want to see what I could do – I love a challenge. And I think that Edward likes her – I mean; why did he ask about her? Was he worried? _Oh, I'll find out soon._

"Alice! If you want a ride to school you better get in my car _now_!" Edward's 'Baby' had arrived this morning. He went round it 15 times to make sure that it had no scratches or dents. Waste of time if you ask me. He loves that dam Volvo.

"Coming Edward!"

But although he has an odd obsession with his car; it's the fastest way for me to get to school – makeup takes time, and time makes me late.

I got out the door to see a red jeep race off down the street. Seconds later Bella comes out her door, jumps the gait and scowls at the jeep. She brought her hands to her mouth and yells, "EMMETT! YOU'RE DEAD WHEN I GET TO SCHOOL! YOU TOO JAKE!"

She looks at me and grimaces, "Brothers, can't live with them, can't wait to live without them." I laugh. Bella turns to Edward, "Hey, Edward. Hey Alice."

**Bella's POV (earlier this morning): **

Shit.

I can't find my dam shoes. I blame Jake.

I can't find my stupid backpack with my untouched homework inside it. I blame Emmett.

I know what this is; this is revenge from what happened with the race yesterday. Emmett has brainwashed my twin. Now Jake is working alongside Emmett. Well… at least I have an excuse for not doing my homework. But now is not the time to look on the bright side. Now is the time to look for my shoes and then whop my brothers' buts.

I run down the stairs and trip on something at the bottom. I found my shoes. I shove a nut bar in my face and head for the front door. I can't hear them. Where are they? Emmett's meant to give me a ride to school like he always douse… Wait. He wouldn't dare. I glance at the hooks near the door. Em's Jeep keys are gone along with my bikes.

Just as I'm about to put my hand on the doorknob I hear the familiar rumble of Emmett's beloved Jeep. I slam the door open and run across our front lawn. Forget gaits, I jump the wall.

The Jeep drives off without me.

"EMMETT! YOU'RE DEAD WHEN I GET TO SCHOOL! YOU TOO JAKE!"

I finally notice Alice and Edward watching me. I turn to Alice and pull a face, maybe she can relate, "Brothers, can't live with them, can't wait to live without them." Alice laughs. I turn to Edward, who is leaning on a very nice-looking Volvo, "Hey, Edward. Hey Alice."

Alice grins, "What did they do?"

"They hid my shoes, my backpack and the keys to my bike. And now my ride's gone." I scowl in the direction of the Jeep. Alice is now trying to hide her growing grin.

"Why?"

"They're purposely trying to make me late. If I arrive late again I'll get a double detention." I smirked, "But they have forgotten a few very important factors." My smirk turns into a grin.

"And what might these very important factors be?" Edward asked with a confident smirk on his face. Ha! If he thinks I'm going to ask him for a ride he's got another thing coming.

I counted them off on my fingers. "One; I don't give a shit about my backpack or my homework. Two; I'll threaten to tell dad when I get home as blackmail. And three; I have other ways of getting around."

"Like what? Your skateboard? That won't get you to school fast enough."

I shook my head. "No, Last night when I get home dad banned me from my skateboard." I sat on the wall of my house and swung my legs over. I walked up the drive and into the garage.

Where is it? Ah ha! I gently lifted the cloth away from my track bike. I haven't used it since I got my Harley Davidson **(That's her normal use motorbike, she refers to it as 'bike') **two years ago.

Hopefully Em forgot about this… YES! He did, the keys are on top of my old bike jacket that's laid across the seat. I grin. _Emmett's gona pay! And so is Jake!_ _But Emmett's gona get the bunt of my anger, that'll teach him to turn my twin evil!_

I pull on the jacket and insert the keys into the ignition. With a twist of my right hand the track bike lets out a growl; _the growl of a hunter_, I thought to myself.

I ride out the garage and pull down on the roller shutters. No need to lock it, who would rob the Police Chief?

Down the drive and though the gait. I look up. Edward's eyes are wide and Alice has her mouth open. "Caching flies?" I laugh when Alice closes her mouth with an audible click.

"Do you two know the way to School?" They bough shook there head – no. "You can follow me. But I drive pretty fast – especially today – need to beat Emmett." Edward grins, and Alice roles her eyes,

"That won't be a problem; Edward drives like the speed racer."

"Good."

Edward and Alice are still looking at me, "Come on! Get in the Volvo! The clock is ticking people!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I'm right behind my brother on my track bike. He's in his Jeep pulling into the student parking lot. Emmett pulls into a space and I ride into the one next to him on the driver's side, Edward and Alice pull up next to me.

I get off my track bike while putting my keys in my pocket and lean on it while crossing my arms. Emmett climes out. He sees me and freezes. I notice my backpack thrown in the passenger's seat. I put on my don't-give-me-any-shit face. Jake jumps out the back and walks up to Em. He notices Em's terrified expression and turns to see what Em is looking at; me. Jake freezes like Em.

Jake started stuttering, "Bella, um, Emmett said that if I didn't go along with it, er, he would tell the principle about how I cheated in the science test."

Emmett tried to defend himself, "It was Jake's idea!" I haven't done anything to offend Jake and Emmett was the one who gave me the warning.

"Cut the crap Emmett." I snap. I'm pissed and Emmett is not going to get off easy.

He bolts. _Oh no he didn't! There is no way he is getting away with this!_

**Edward's POV:**

I climbed out my Volvo too see Bella leaning on her bike facing Emmett and Jake.

"Bella, um, Emmett said that if I didn't go along with it, er, he would tell the principle about how I cheated in the science test."

"It was Jake's idea!" Wow, Em has sunk to blaming it on his younger brother.

"Cut the crap Emmett." Bella knows that Emmett's ling, Em knows that Bella knows – he takes off running. Then Bella goes after him. Wow… she's fast.

It seems that the whole school is watching them now. Well, at least that got the attention off me and Alice for now. Jasper and Rose are already at school, they walk over to us completely ignoring the show Bella and Emmett are putting on.

"What did my boyfriend do now?"

Alice answers, "They hid her shoes, her backpack with her homework inside and the keys to her bike. Then they took off to school without her."

Jasper stands beside Alice, "So she took her old track bike? Ha, can't believe Emmett forgot about that."

"Ooooooh! That must have hurt!" Jake yells. I look to see that Bella had tackled Emmett into the bike rack. Rose turns to Jacob.

"You do know that Bella's going to come after you when she's finished with Emmett."

"I'm gona go hide. Bye!" Jake ran in the opposite direction from Bella.

**Bella's POV:**

After tackling Emmett into the bike rack I gave him one of my signature black eyes. It will have faded bye tomorrow afternoon. He tried to hit me back, but I dodged his blows.

I walked off from Emmett to return to his Jeep. As I lean in to get my bag I knock my shoulder into his side mirror. The mirror cracks.

"Whops, clumsy me." I sing. Jake will have to wait. I'll get him after school.

Jasper, Rose, Edward and Alice are staring at me. "What?"

Rose roles her eyes, "Emmett's going to kill you for that."

I grin, "For what? Tackling him into the bike rack in front of most of the school? Giving him a black eye that won't be gone until tomorrow? Or cracking the mirror on his beloved Jeep?"

She sighs, "Any one of them will do, he's still going to kill you."

"You already said that." I point out to her. She just roles her eyes. I turn my attention to Edward and Alice. "Do you two need to get your schedules?"

Alice nods, "Yep, we go to the front office for that?"

"Yer. We passed it at the entrance to the parking lot. Bells going to go soon, better hurry up. Need me to show you the way?" I bit my lip. First days of school can be dangerous. I know from experience.

"That would be good, you sure you don't mind?"

I grinned, "I'd be glad to. Anyway it will get me to miss the beginning of Math."

"Thanks!"

The bell rang signaling the beginning of school.

**Edward's POV:**

The bell rang. The guys went to there classes while Bella showed Alice and I to the front office. I knew where it was, I saw an office sign on the way to the parking lot. I didn't say anything… I kinda wanted Bella to stay with me a bit longer. I don't know why.

"Tadar! The front office! Home to the sleeping Coap!" Bella said in a fake overly enthusiastic voice. She opened the doors and let us pass. Inside was a red-haired woman wearing a purple t-shirt. She had her head on her desk and was fast asleep.

My eyes widened, "How did you know she was sleeping?"

"She's an alcoholic; she always sleeps in the day. Ha, you should see her dance on a Saturday night, it's hilarious." She placed her hands on the desk with a slap. The red-haired woman snapped up her head. "Hi, Miss Coap!"

"Oh, hello Bella. Another detention? You know it will be a double this time?" Bella roles her eyes.

"Yes, I know, but I'm not here for a detention." She jesters towards me and my sister. "This is Edward and Alice Cullen, they need there schedules."

"Oh! Dr Cullen's kids?" She turns to me. Her mouth drops open and her eyes glaze over. How old is she? 50? Bella looks like she's holding in a laugh. Miss Coap snaps out of her trance. "Well," She cleans up some drool. "welcome to Forks High! I'll just fetch you your schedules." She didn't take her eyes off me the entire time.

**Five minuets later after quickly exciting the office.**

"That was disturbing."

"I agree with you Alice." I answered her. Bella was in hysterics.

"Did you, ha, see, ha, what she did?"

It wasn't that bad… until Miss Coap started flirting with me. At first it was some hints, a few dropped words. Then she started adjusting her bra, and blowing kisses at me. I wanted to throw up.

Bella calmed down. "That made my day."

I was about to comment on her view of funny being my form of pain when she snatched my schedule out of my hands. "Hey!" She ignored me. Her eyes widened, then she looked puzzled and then she shrugged.

"That's weird." She said still looking at my schedule.

"What is?" asked Alice.

"Me and Edward have every class together." She handed it back to me.

Math with Mr. Mason. Government with Mr. Jefferson. Free period. Biology with Mr. Banner. Trig with Mr. Varner. Lunch, then Spanish with Miss. Vola. English with Miss. Smith. And finally Gym with Coach Clap.

Bella snatches Alice's schedule next. "Hey!" Alice should have known it was coming.

"Ok, now it really is weird."

"What? Do I have the same as you and Edward?"

"No." Alice's face drops. "You have the same as Jasper." Alice's face brightens, she looks even happier than before.

**Alice's POV:**

YES! It worked! I called up last night to fix our schedules, I told them to make them include at least one of the Swans and Hales in each class. I guess they couldn't be bothered to fix it right. They just made them the same as one of them instead.

I GET TO BE WITH JASPER! I'm happy now.

**Bella's POV:**

After I dropped Alice off at her class, Edward and I walked to dreaded _math_. I hate maths. Not only because I hate the teacher, but because he hates me. I'm actually good at maths; I'm good at all my classes. A-student; that's me.

Nobody outside my friends knows that. I don't brag.

I knock on the door. "Who is it?" Idiot, he knows it's me; I always try to be late for this class. Less time to spend with Mr. M.

I turn to Edward and whisper; "This teacher sucks, he can't even add. The mark you get depend on how much you suck up to him. Just warning you." I turn back to the door.

"Knock knock." I yell

"Whose there?" Dum ass.

"It's me."

"It's me who?" God this guy is stupid. I slammed open the door.

"It's me you idiot, it always is."

He frowns, "Swan. Late again? I think this calls for another detention, don't you?" I shake my head.

"No. This time I have a reason."

"And what might that be?" I smile – there's nothing like showing up a teacher.

"Don't you mean who?" M frowns. "I was showing the Cullens to the front office to get there schedules. Then I walked Alice to her class, and then I came here with Edward."

"Who in God's name is Edward?" Is he blind? Oh, wait, I'm blocking the door way. I walk to my seat at the back.

"He is." I'll let Edward handle it from here.

Edward steps in and all the girls in the class give a collected sigh. Edward looks really uncomfortable. He walks to Mr. M and hands him the slip to sign. Should I help him out? Yes or no? I'll wait, this could be fun.

Mr. M hands the slip back to him, "Pick a free seat to be yours for this semester." Edward gulped. He turned to the front of the class. Then the class is suddenly filled with, 'Sit here Eddy!' and 'Come here! I need your help with this question!' and, my personal favorite; 'Your HOT he's not! Sit next to me Baby!'

This one came from Lauren; AKA: Queen Bee or Top Bitch. (I agree with the later; she's a real bitch.) Lauren shoved Ben out of the seat next to her to free it for Edward. As soon as she finished speaking the whole class went quiet. Nobody dared stand up to her; even if they desperately want Edward to sit next to them. If Lauren wants something she gets it.

Mr. M stands up, "Ok, ok. Who wants Edward to sit next to them? He can choose from those people." Lauren delicately raised her hand. Again I ask the question: Should I save him from Bitch?

Edward trudged slowly to Lauren. She had lust in her eyes. Ok, new question: Should I piss off Bitch? Answer: HELL YES!

I raise my right thumb and first finger to my mouth and let out a long whistle. The whole class looked at me. I gestured to the empty seat next to me. Edward jogged to sit next to me. I looked to Lauren. The phrase 'If looks could kill' comes to mind. I decided to be cheeky.

I grinned at her then winked. She slammed her fist down on the table. Ben hesitantly went back to sit next to her. She didn't even look at him.

Edward sat, "Thanks." I smirked.

"You owe me more than thanks." He froze. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Do you have any idea the danger you were _this close_ to getting in to? I bet as soon as you sit down next to her she will have her tongue down your throught."

We were leaning in towards each other and whispering. "So why did you save me?" I grinned.

"I don't have a wish to lose my breakfast watching Lauren kiss you. Plus I couldn't miss the opportunity to piss her off. And last but not least, you're a mate; friends don't let friends get there mouth raped." I raised my right eyebrow, "I'm _sure_ you would do the same for _me_." He chuckled silently.

We straitened up and took notes; well I pretended to take notes, don't know about Edward. Then he whispered to me again. "One question?"

I looked at him; what did he want to ask? "Shoot."

"Why did everyone go quiet when that blond spoke?" Oh, that's easy.

"Lauren Mallory. She's Top Bitch, Queen Bee and Head Cheerleader. Has the power to make anybody's life miserable. She always gets what she wants… well, not today." I smirked.

He looked worried, "What will she do to you for saving me?" Is he worried about me?

"The Bitch can't do anything to me, she can't hurt me. But she tries. Her tricks don't work on me because I don't really give a shit about popularity. And she won't try to physically hurt me because I can beat her up any day. She also knows that I have no hesitation in doing just that." He relaxed slightly.

"Why don't you like her?" I don't like this subject.

"I do believe that you only asked for one question and I answered two." I looked at him again. His eyes bore into mine. "Don't push your luck. I saved your virginity once today and we have other classes with females in them." He froze again. Shouldn't he be turning into an ice cube by now?

I guess I reminded him about the other classes he will most likely need saving in. Something seemed to occur to him, "How do you know that I'm a virgin?"

I snickered, "You just told me." He blushed. I'm userly the one who blushes. I feel sorry for him now. "Ok, I'm going to get off this topic and go back to pretending to take notes." He relaxed, can't have that now can we? "I don't want your cheeks to be permanently red." He turned redder, then smirked.

"Why do you care about my cheeks?" I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"SWAN! What exactly do you find funny about the number 0.1134?" He looked triumphant and pissed. I so do not want that double detention.

"Er. It spells out 'Hello' on a calculator upside down." It sounds more like a question. All the boys in the class instantly got out there calculators and you could hear beeps from the buttons being pressed.

"Hey she's right!" That came from Connor. The rest of the boys agreed with him.

"Ok, Swan. Don't interrupt my class." I could do a happy dance. But I don't really do happy dances. So I won't.

"I won't Sr." Lie.

"Do you promise not to interrupt my class?"

"I promise Sr." Another lie.

"Ok, Swan. I'm watching you." I tried not to smile at that. It sounded so… funny. Like it's from a spy movie or something, I wouldn't be surprised. My struggles increased when he did the two fingers pointing to his eyes then one finger pointing at me.

Lucky Edward elbowed me to calm down. But when Mr. M turns around I elbowed him back.

**Ok! The rest of the school day will be next chapter! Yay! I don't exactly have my laptop back. I am limited by an hour a day. But I'm trying to write fast! **

**I will write faster if you review! **

**You know what to do!**

**$Click Here$**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKYOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!**

**Here is chapter four. I will try to work on my spelling and past/present tense. **

**Please don't review about my spelling, I already know I suck at it. **

**I do not own Twilight I apologize now for any spelling mistakes (I really do try to correct all of them).**

**PS: There is sort of violence in this chapter (nothing to bad don't worry).**

**Chap 4!**

**Bella's POV:**

Edward and I were walking to the cafeteria when Jess and Mike tumbled out of the janitor's closet in front of us. Jess was sucking Mike's face off, but she let go of

him when her high heeled shoe snapped. She had kicked it against one of the lockers while rolling around on the floor.

"Mick! My shoe snapped!" Jess whined. _Oh, poor baby!_

"My name's Mike." I honestly thought Mike had more brain cells than to make out with the school slut in the janitor's closet. Oh, he's one of the Pansy Boys I was talking about.

"I know, but Mick sounds better." Why is she still in High school? Shouldn't she have dropped out by now? Oh yer, I forgot. She sleeps with all her male teachers to get her grades up.

I glanced at Edward; he had his mouth open in shock. I guess he isn't used to this sort of thing… but I am.

"Hem hem." I fake coffed. The two idiots on the floor looked up in surprise. Mike's eye's lit up. I hate it when that happens. It means he's going into pansy mode.

"BELLA!" God kill me now.

"Mike, I'm right here. No need to yell." I spoke as if talking to a two year old.

"Oh… do you want to go out some time?" He looked like a defenseless puppy with his blond hair and blue eyes. To bad I don't like guys who can't fight for them selves.

"No." He looked hurt. Then he perked up again. Crap that means he came up with a pick up line.

"Bella, you're so beautiful. Where have you been all my life?" He never gives up.

"Hiding from you." His hopes crashed before they even took of.

"Jess, haven't seen you in a long time. Why haven't you dropped out yet?" I look at her expectantly (while ignoring Mike who was trying to get my attention by standing up and posing against the lockers).

"For your information I get low grades!" I think she mixed up low and high.

"Isn't that because you sleep with your teachers?" I ask her innocently. "I guess your grades proves how bad you are in bed." I walk off leaving her with her mouth open.

Behind me I heard Mike mutter something like; 'I knew it.' I just rolled my eyes. Edward caught up to me.

"And who were they?" I knew he was going to ask.

"Slut that has slept with nearly all the male population in the school including the

male teachers. And Head of The Bella Fan Club." Edward looked shocked. "Where did you move from again?" I asked him.

"Er, Alaska." Oh, that must be really different from America. No wonder he's shocked. "Wait, you have a fan club?"

"Yes and no." He looked confused now. "Well basically its a couple of really stupid guys that follow me around and come up with pathetic pick up lines to use on me that have never and will never work on any female across the face of the earth." I said it all in one breath.

"And you don't like them." It was a statement.

"I just wish they would leave me _alone_." We reached the cafeteria. "Are you and your sister sitting with us today?"

"If you guys will let us?" I grinned.

"Sorry, no, you can sit with Bitch and her posse though. I think they'll _love_ to have you sit with them."

"Oh, God. Please no!" He said mockingly. We sat at our usual table. The Hails, my brothers and Alice were already there.

"So Edward?" Jake asked curiously, "What did you do today?" Edward took on a serious expression.

"Bella introduced me to Bitch, Slut and Head of the Bella Fan Club." Alice looked confused. I smiled.

"I taught him well." Jasper came to Alice's rescue.

"Sorry, he's specking in Bella tongue he means that Bella pointed out to him at a distance Lauren, Jess and Mike. Bella just calls them that 'cause she hates them."

"And they hate me!" I sang. Then I pulled a face, "Well Mike doesn't, but that's the problem."

"Hur?" Was Alice's response. I opened my mouth to explain but Rose started laughing,

"You'll see Alice; I think Bella's gona put on a show." I raised my eye brows. Rose, Emmett and Jake (because they were sitting opposite Alice, Jasper, Edward and I) looked behind me.

I frowned, "I don't think I'm going to like this." I refused to turn around. I'm just stubborn that way.

"Oh, sweet, holy Bella?" said the squeaky voice of Mike Newton. I decided that it was best for my health if I ignored him. I tilted my head to the right as if listening to something I couldn't quite hear.

"Hey guys? Do you hear that? It's a _really annoying_ bussing sound. Hur? Must have _gone away_. Good. I want to eat in _peace_." I hoped Mike got my message: Fuck Off. I took a sip of my water. But I was interrupted with a hand being placed on my left shoulder.

If you don't already know this, I really don't like people touching me. So this was a very bad move to make in my increasing pissed-off-ness.

I grabbed Mike's right hand with my right and twisted it behind his back as I got out of my seat and turned to face him. Or (more correctly) his back. I had him in an arm lock. From this position I could probably make Mike go anywhere I want if I push him. My mind thought of taking him to the main road, waiting for a car to come and push him in front of it. But I didn't want to get in trouble with dad for murder.

That was when I noticed the bokay of flowers in his left hand. I sighed. This was boring. Mike was trying to struggle out of my grip, but I could handle Emmett for God's sake. "Stop struggling Mike," My voice was board and annoyed, "it won't work." Sweat was trickling down his neck. "Mike." I said this in my normal voice.

I then changed my voice from normal to threatening, "You don't touch me. Ever. That clear?" He stayed quiet. I pulled his wrist upwards and he screamed in pain. "I said: Is that _clear_?"

"Y Yes." He stuttered, I raised one eye brow. I then came up with a plan; I could scare him into leaving me alone.

"Good." I paused. "You will also not come near me, speak to me or look at me, ever again," I dropped my voice to a whisper. "or I'll break your wrist." I pulled his wrist up again to prove my point, he whimpered. "Got that?" he nodded. "I can't hear you."

"Yes." His voice was hoarse. I pushed him forward, he fell.

"Get out of my sight." He scrambled up and ran. "Oh, and Mike?" I called. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face my sweet expression. "I hate red roses." He looked from me to the roses in his hands then back. I made a shooing jester with my hands then sat down. I was now aware of the whole cafeteria watching me.

To our group I whispered, "Did everyone see that?" they nodded.

"The whole thing." Alice stated.

"Dam… He better not tell on me. I can't handle any more detentions right now." Alice looked a little bit scared. I decided to let them in on my plan. "So, did my plan work?"

**Edward's POV:**

"So, did my plan work?" What plan? Emmett mirrored my thorts.

"What plan?" Bella grinned.

"My brilliant plan I thought of."

"Which is?"

"I'm going to scare him into leaving me alone. From my point of view he looked like he was going to shit himself." Her brothers laughed. Rose rolled her eyes but gave a chuckle. Alice relaxed… Why was she tense in the first place?

"You even got me scared of you for a moment." Alice confessed. Bella smiled softly.

"Don't worry, I'm not that bad." Jake seemed to want to talk to Bella.

"Um, Bells?" Bella looked at him with a hard expression. "So, um, no hard feelings about this morning?" It sounded like a question. Then Bella's expression changed into a look of happiness.

"Of course, you said sorry didn't you? And it was Em's fault."

"Oh, good. Thanks Bells, I really am sorry about that, but he threatened me! Ok, gota go guys, I've got Maths and ever since Bella declared war with Mr. Mason he's been after the whole Swan family."

"Where all in it together!" Bella sang. Jake left smiling.

"Bella!" Emmett moaned, "You're just going to let him off?"

Bella looked offended, "Of course not! Do you think I'm stupid? It's just easier if I catch him unaware." Emmett smiled happily, "But I want you to answer one question truthfully. You have had your punishment, I'm not going to do any thing else to you. Who came up with the idea for this morning?"

Emmett looked at his shoes, "We both did."

"Good, that's all I needed to know."

Alice turned to all of us, "We better get going too, bells going to go." Just then the bell rang. I swear my sister can tell the fucher. "Told you so! Come on Jasper!" She grabbed Jaspers hand and tugged him away to there next class. She probably has already memorized the school map. I'm just depending on Bella.

Bella and I walked out of the cafeteria side by side. "So what do we have now?" I asked her.

"Spanish with Miss. Vola." She seemed very happy with her self.

"So, what are you going to do to Jacob?" Her happiness increased.

"You'll see soon." I hate waiting.

"How soon?"

"Soon soon." She laughed, "I haft to put the plan into action first, and I need to be in Spanish class to do it." She is absurd… I wish I could read her mind.

We reached the Spanish class. I did the usual give the slip to the teacher, then turn around and all the girls are blinking there eyes at me (except Bella), and all the guys are glaring at me.

I sighed. I was about to go to Bella but I saw that the seat next to her was occupied. This happened before in Government and Trig as well. It meant I had to go sit with some one else. Crap.

"Take a free seat Mr. Cullen." At least he didn't ask the class to offer me a seat. But luck wasn't on my side. There was only one free seat next to a boy and that boy happened to be HBFC. Anything is better than sitting with the girls.

I sat down next to him, but not before I noticed Bella give me a sympathetic smile from the other side of the room, she was sat next to Slut, sorry, Jess.

"Hey Eddy." I can see why Bella hates him.

"My name is Edward, Mike, not Eddy."

"Yer, what ever. So how's your girlfriend?" I hate him too. The whole class is paying more attention to our conversation that to the teacher.

"I don't have a girlfriend." I took notes trying to get away from the conversation and the intakes of breaths from girls. Miss. Vola turned around when she heard the intakes.

"Yes, I know that this is difficult. Don't worry; I'll help you through it." She looked at me when she said her last sentence. Are all females in this school crazy? Well, Bella, Rose and Alice aren't but come on! My luck can't seem to get any worse.

Miss. Vola turned around and Mike leaned in and whispered so only I could hear him, "So are you gona bang Bella? Could I have in?" The guys a pig. I couldn't help myself; I slugged him right in the nose. It sent him backwards – he nearly bashed his head on the desk behind him. He stood up, blood was gushing every where from his nose.

"ARRRRRRRRRR! Miss. Vola! Edward punched me! I think my nose is broken!" I think so to. I heard a crack on impact.

"Mr. Cullen! I will not tolerate any violence in my class! Double detention now! That should teach you!" I got up and walked to the desk to get the detention slip. I heard a whooshing noise and turned to see that Bella had punched Mike in the stomach. "SWAN! Did you not hear what I said?! Double detention with Mr. Cullen! NOW BOUTH OF YOU GET OUT OF MY CLASS!"

Bella and I ran out as soon as Miss. Vola gave us the slips. "That was fun." Bella said walking causally next to me.

**Bella's POV (from entering the Spanish class):**

I walked into class with Edward behind me. I took my seat next to Slut. The time is coming! She and every other girl battered there eyelashes at him. The boys were just glaring. I look up in time to see Edward go to sit next to Newton. I sent him a sympathetic smile before he sat down.

I turned to Jess and put on my excited voice and face, "OMG! Jess! Guess what!"

"What?!" Her eyes lit up with the topic of gossip.

"My brother Jake has this huge crush on you! He wants to ask you to the dance this Saturday! But he doesn't know how to ask you." I allowed my voice to turn upset.

"Jake?" She looked excited and nervous. I know she 'loves' Jacob. Ha! Ha!

I was vaguely aware of the class listening to a conversation between Mike and Edward. I focused my attention on Jess. "Yes Jake! He loves you! He's been in love with you since he laid eyes on you. He may try to push you away but he's shy. Please go to him and tell him you'll go with him. Don't let him say anything though. He will try to deny it but love is blinding him!" I waited for her reaction.

The girls in class gasped. Miss. Vola started to speak. ", I know that this is difficult. Don't worry; I'll help you through it." She was looking in Edwards's direction. Weird. She turned back round.

"I'll make him show his love for me!" YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Perrrrrrfect!

"Try your hardest Jess! Never give up!" Then I heard a crack and a chair topple over.

"ARRRRRRRRRR! Miss. Vola! Edward punched me! I think my nose is broken!" Mike yelled. That must be the reason for the crack. Good on ya Edward! I must be rubbing off on him.

"Mr. Cullen! I will not tolerate any violence in my class! Double detention now! That should teach you!" No fair! Edward got all the fun! Wait, Edward won't survive in detention. I went over to Mike and hit him hard in his stomach. I heard a satisfying whoosh of air in return.

"SWAN! Did you not hear what I said?! Double detention with Mr. Cullen! NOW BOUTH OF YOU GET OUT OF MY CLASS!" Edward and I grabbed the notes and ran out the room. I walked causally next to him and said, "That was fun."

The double detention should get me and Edward out of English and Gym.

**How did you like it? Tell me! But please don't review about my spelling.**

**I think the Next chapter will be ether detention or First day of School Alice's POV (might even be both). Tell me what you want **_**please**_**. **

**Hope you don't mind too much about Jess being a slut or Mike getting hit by Edward and Bella. I have my reasons.**

**^Click Here^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I went to MELBOURNE! Oh Yer! Oh Yer! It rocked! I am **_**soooo**_** hyper!**

**Anyway… Ok, now that I'm calm I would like to apologize for being in Melbourne while you guys at home were waiting for an update. I am really sorry, please don't be mad.**

**The long awaited arrival of the detention Chap!**

_**I do not own Twilight (I would die of excitement if I did) and I would like to apologize now for any spelling mistakes I will probably make. **_

**Chap 5! (Detention)**

**Bella's POV:**

Ok, I would not usually admit this, but I am terrified for Edward. I've met all of the detention crowed and let me tell you, Edward will probably be an outcast just because of his name. But with me there they won't try to pull anything…_ hopefully_.

We were walking in silence to the Front office to ask where detention was being held today. I was a tad curious as to why Edward punched Mike in the first place.

But I won't ask him. Nope, I will not ask him why he hit Mike. I will not open my mouth and ask him why he hit Mike. I will not pry. _Although I want to_. I do not want to pry; I do not want to ask him. No questions will come out off my mouth. Nothing will come out of my mouth.

"Hey, Edward, why did you punch Mike anyway?" Dam!

He looked shy, "Ur, I'll tell you if you tell me why you did." Easy.

"Deal, I punched Mike because I thought that it wasn't fair if you got all the fun and I was kinda wondering if you would even survive in detention." Good job Bella, you didn't tell him you were worried. What would he think if he knew that you were worried about him? Why the hell am _I_ worried about what he thinks?! Why the hell am I even worried about him?! Why the hell am I talking to myself?! _I have got to lay off the sugar_.

"Your turn." I look at him waiting for my answer. He just looks state away and said,

"He was saying stuff he shouldn't." and… it looks like that's all I'm getting. I drop it; I didn't even want to know in the first place. Ok, I'm lying, don't judge me.

I lead him down all the halls towards the office.

"Hi Miss. Coap!" I said in a fake happy voice. I hand her mine and Edward's slips.

"Double detention so soon?" she asked.

"What can I say? I hate gym." I answer her. She hiccupped and looked at Edward.

"Be careful down there mister, as long as you got Bella by your side they'll lay off you, but if you ever go down with out her…" She let the sentence trail off. She was being _way_ too dramatic. Edward looked worried. The Soapy Coap wrote our names in the 'Black Book' (which I think is a way cool name for the detention book) and told us to go through the door to her right.

I let Edward go first, I want to see if he's scared of a few spiders. You see, the door leads to a set of stairs that leads down to the basement. The school couldn't even pay for a proper detention room. But luck is on our side, from the basement you can get to anywhere in the school. And to get in the basement without a slip all ya gota do is wait for The Coap to fall into drunken slumber.

And the spiders thing, well... there's a crew nicknamed Spiders AKA: the detention crew. They basically control the whole school because of the passage ways in the basement that can even get you out of school grounds, if you know witch ones to take (it's easy to get lost down there). I happen to be on good terms with Spiders. Mainly because I can kick all there asses, but I respect them and they respect me. We get along; they're kinda cool, some of them. Roach even taught me all the passage ways, so now I won't ever get lost again. And no, I'm not telling you about the time I got lost.

I watched as Edward opened to door to the flight of stairs, he was just looking down them into the darkness. "Hurry it up Edward we ant got all day." I poke him in the back to get him moving. He walks casually, as if I asked him to stroll across the beach instead of walk down a flight of rickety stairs plummeting into darkness. But that's the only way he's going to survive if I'm not there. I'll introduce him to a few guys and hope they'll look after him if he ever comes down here alone.

However, Edward strikes me as the kind of guy that can look after himself.

I called out to the darkness, "Yo! Roach? You down there?" Edward and I reach the bottom of the stairs and round the corner. There was light coming from one bulb in the ceiling. I could see five guys down here.

"Bella? That you?" I grin and flip on a light switch. The whole place lights up, it went from faint dreary bulb to daylight in seconds.

"The one and only." I grin at him. He had his hands over his eyes because of the sudden light. "Come on, stop cowering like a vampire seeing the sun for the first time. I want you to meet someone." He put his hands in his pockets and looked at Edward.

"The new kid?" he says this skeptically. "Why's he down here?"

"He punched Newton." Roach let out a low whistle.

"Nice, so, what's ya name? I can't go calling you New Kid all the time now can I?" Roach is a nice guy really; he just doesn't like the teachers telling him what to do. That's why he's here all the time.

"Edward." Edward said with an easy smile.

"Eddy boy, eh?" This was a test. Pray Edward passes.

"No, Edward." His voice was bordering serious, but he still had the easy smile. Roach smiled; Edward passed. He put his foot down and didn't let Roach walk on him. Good. A smug smile found its way on my lips.

"Nice to meat you Edward, the names Roach."

"Nice to meet you to Roach."

"So, Bella. How's it hanging?"

"I'm good, apart from having two brothers I'm soon going to murder, I'm fine."

This went on for about an hour introducing Edward to the other four boys in there. I didn't like Peter or Lucas. There was just something off about them. But Roach, Jimmy and Ben were nice.

The bell had just gone; gym… I was so glad this was a double detention.

"Bells were you going now?" asked Ben. Ben has had a crush on my friend Angela for years. But he doesn't have the balls to talk to her. He just uses the: her-dad-won't-like-me excuse. Pathetic. But kinda cute I guess since Angelina likes him to.

"Nowhere, me and Edward got a double detention."

"Wow, double D on your first day? That won't look nice in your permanent record." Jimmy laughed, "I guess you could always blame it on Bella. They'll believe that." Edward shook his head,

"No, I punched Mike first. I think I broke his nose." The guys laughed.

"And I punched Mike after in his stomach, couldn't let Edward have all the fun." The guys laughed again. Peter started walking towards Edward, Roach, Jimmy, Ben and I. I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

"So, New Kid, you think that just because you got a double D on the first day you can just walk right in on our crew? You got it wrong man, you gota earn some respect to be treated with respect." And before I could stop him, Peter threw his fist at Edward.

Edward caught Peter's fist with his left hand. Peter just stood there looking at it. Edward spoke, "You don't get respect for picking fights, that's just dumb." Edward gave Peter a shove into the wall. Peter retreated into the shadows.

"I'm going for a fag." Was the last thing he said before he left. He excited via the tunnel that led outside to the car park.

"Where did he go?" asked Edward. He looked confused. I decided that since it was Roach's discovery, he should tell Edward.

"He went to the car park." Roach said.

"How?"

"There are tunnels that lead from the basement to other parts of the school. There useful to get past hall teachers if you're late for class. Don't tell anyone. This is between Spiders, Bella and you." Edward still looked confused. I'm guessing it was the 'Spiders' bit.

"These guys call themselves the Spiders." Edward's mouth went into an 'o' shape.

"So… you can go anywhere in the school via the tunnels?"

"Pretty much. You can get lost in them though, so don't go anywhere without one of us." Ben explained. "Bella's the only one outside out group that knows her way around them. Well… she's also the only one outside the group that knows they even exist, apart from you."

"I won't tell." Edward promised. I smiled; I was liking Edward more and more.

**Dismissal, Edward's POV:**

Bella and I walked back up the stairs; the Spiders had exited through the tunnels. Hur, maybe that's why they're called that. I'll ask Bella some time.

We had to sign out at the Office. Then we walked to the car park. Everyone was there except Jake. Bella looked smug. Emmett just looked confused. Emmett eyed Bella.

"Bells, would you happen to know where Jacob is?"

"Emmett, why would I know where he is? I've been with Edward in detention." Alice did a double take,

"Detention!? Edward?! You're kidding me? Why were you two in detention?" I kept looking at my feet.

"I might have given Mike a broken nose, no biggy." Bella stifled a laugh. We looked at her.

"What! His reaction was hilarious." She grinned. "ARRRRRRRRRR! Miss. Vola! Edward punched me! I think my nose is broken!" She broke down laughing so hard she had to lean on my shoulder. I didn't mind. "I thought it wouldn't be very nice to let Edward go to detention on his own, so after Edward got a double detention I punched Mike in the stomach and winded him so we both got double Ds." She laughed again. She was clutching my shoulder tightly. God, her laugh was beautiful. I couldn't help but grin at the sound.

Alice was looking at me eyebrows raised. For a terrifying second I thought she could read my mind. I quickly wiped the smile off my face. Bella calmed down. "Anyway, I don't know where Jake is, probably hiding." She smirked. Even with an evil smirk on her face she looks like a goddess.

Jasper looked amused, "Hiding? I thought he wasn't afraid of you anymore?" Bella turned to him,

"Who says he's hiding from me?" Suddenly a terror stricken Jacob burst out of the school doors.

"HELP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He dived behind Emmett, but not before Jessica came out the doors and saw him.

"JAKEY! _Of course_ I'll go to the dance with you! I love you too! I love you _soooo_ much! Come here baby boy!" Jess sprinted/limped toward Jake. Emmett put his hand on her head to keep her at bay while Jess put out her hands and grabbed at Jake. She couldn't reach him but it didn't stop Jess from trying.

"Wow, what's going on?" Asked Rose. Jacob (still cowering behind Emmett) said,

"She just came up to me and started saying how much she loves me and her answer is yes. Just make her stop!" Emmett threw Jacob in the Jeep and climbed into the driver's seat. He drove off with Jess running along behind them.

We stared after them for a while then when they were out of sight Bella started jumping up and down clapping her hands together. We looked at her, she reminded me of Alice. She gave an evil grin and rubbed her hands together. "What? If your evil payback on Jake worked this well you would be pleased to." What? Bella did this?

"You did this to Jake?" Jasper mirrored my thoughts. Bella just smiled. Then it occurred to me.

"So this was the thing you needed to do in Spanish? Of course, you sit next to Jess." Bella grinned again.

"I'm brilliant. It's the perfect plan."

"Don't you mean 'was'?" Alice said. Bella shook her head.

"No, Jess isn't going to give up that easily. I told her not to." Bella giggled. It sounded like bells.

"So how are you going to explain Jake's reaction to her?" asked Alice.

"I told her that Jake's shy." She is brilliant.

"What's all the 'Yes's' about?" asked Rose.

"I told her that he wanted to go to the dance with her but didn't know how to ask."

"So how long will this go on for?" I asked. Bella tilted her head to the side thinking.

"I don't really know… probably until Jake gets a girlfriend, or until he snaps. That would be funny. Unless he finds out all this was my fault. You guys can't tell him. Promise?"

"Promise." I agreed immediately.

"Promise." Alice said.

"Only if I can tell Emmett about it. He was rather upset when he thought you weren't going to do any thing to Jake." Rose said.

"Course, if you tell him not to tell."

"Promise then."

"Oh, I guess it would be funny and it will give me good blackmail. Promise." Jasper said.

Bella grinned, "Good. Now let's go home to see the fireworks."

**Like it? Tell me!**

**Please make no comment on my spelling.**

_**When I wrote,**_ Jess sprinted/limped toward Jake_**, it was because she snapped her heal on her shoe, remember? (Thought you might ask about it.)**_

**I'm writing the next chapter now. Nothing happened much in this chap, but it is important for my story.**

**Agent Bella**

**Click this button! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, as you might have noticed, I don't update regularly. I will try. The only time I ever get to write is at the weekends. I blame School. The only lessons I actually like is English, Science, Drama and Free.**

_**I don't own Twilight. I apologize now for spelling mistakes.**_

**CHAP 6!**

**Bella's POV:**

The Hails and Cullens followed me home. I forgot how much I loved to ride my track bike. I need to go to an empty parking lot soon to see if I still have my old skills.

Jake and Em were sitting on the wall of our house. Em looked amused while Jake looked terrified. Hur, I wonder if I should tell Jess to lay off. The look on Jake's face made my decision. Ner, he can hold out. And it is pretty funny. I laughed. Jake glared.

The Cullens and Hails walked over to us. I had parked on the side walk next to Jake and Em. They parked in their driveways. I stayed sat in my bike with my jacket on, keys in my hand, while they walked over to us. "Em? Jake? Can you give me my Harley keys back now?" Jake handed them to me sulkily. _Poor Jake. Well, he should have thought about messing with me. _

Jake closed his eyes. I silently placed my face an inch from his and put on a grin. He opened his eyes, gasped, and fell backwards off the wall. I sat back on my bike. My friends laughed at Jake. Again, _poor Jake_. "Bella!" Jake yelled, climbing back on the waist height wall. He had fallen into the dead bush. It's dead because I killed it. Don't ask why, I'm just a sucky gardener.

"Can't you see I'm suffering?! Jess won't leave me alone! She ran after the jeep for five mints before she got tired and stopped! Me and Em had to drive around pointlessly while she was following us so she wouldn't know where I live! And your laughing!" We all fell silent. I sighed.

"Look, Jake. I'll help you stop Jess from stalking you. But I only see one option." The Cullens looked at me, wondering what will come next. They knew that I want my revenge. And I got it. But I love my bro. I want him to be happy. So I'm going to make him happy, while getting my revenge. Ok, I have a plan, and I will make it happen. I'll probably tell the girls Rose and Alice. They might understand.

"ANYTHING! Just _help_ me!" Jake moaned. I smiled an evil smile.

"One word…" my evil smile widened. "Vanessa." I know that Jake liked Nessie, he used to keep a Diary, _ops_, _sorry_, 'Journal'. He kept it until he caught me reading it. That was the end of that.

Jake stuttered, "Nes- Vanessa Woodlock?" I rolled my eyes. _Who else?_ I asked myself.

"Yes, Vanessa Woodlock." Jake pretended to look confused. I rolled my eyes again, if I keep doing that there going to role out of my head. "Don't give me that shit Jake. I know you have had a crush on Nessie since fifth grade." I heard intakes of breath, but I concentrated my eyes on Jake. Jake looked at every one, and then hunched his shoulders. He looked me in the eye.

"What has she got to do with the Jess plague?" I smiled kindly, like a mother would look at a small child.

"Think about it, if Jess saw that you had a girlfriend would she carry on stalking you?" Jakes eyes widened.

"B But, Nessie?" He stuttered. He sighed. "She doesn't even know I exist."

Rose sighed this time. Looks like she caught on. "Nessie is a friend of mine, she knows Bella pretty well too, and if she knows one Swan, she knows them all." Rose winked at me and gave Jake an encouraging smile.

"Who's Nessie?" asked Alice. I grinned.

"She's Jakes crush. Her name's Vanessa Woodlock. But she prefers Nessie." I answered her. "She's a cheerleader. One of the nice ones. God knows how few there are of them." I let a dash of madness slip into my voice, "And with careful planning and patience she will go out with Jacob!" My voice got louder towards the end and I added a mad laugh.

I looked around. They were all looking at me strangely. "What?" I asked them. "I thought it was appropriate." Rose shook her head sadly.

"Bella, we really should take you to a therapist." I grinned at her and said.

"No need, I already escaped from the loony bin." Edward reached over and ruffled my hair. This took me by surprise. As I said before I don't like to be touched. For some reason my instincts didn't make me hit him.

"You are a strange little person." He said while laughing. I pretended to be mad.

"I'm not little." Emmett laughed,

"Your craziness makes up for being small." I scowled; this was starting to take a toll on me.

"I'm _not_ small." My voice came out deadly. But I had already lost my temper once today; it wasn't going to happen again. I surged off my anger. "Ok, I'm smaller than you, but I'm not tiny." I decided I didn't want to continue this conversation. "I'm going to put my track bike away. Then I'm making a call." _to a special someone_. I added in my head. They didn't need to know who I was calling.

After I put my TB in the garage I opened the front door. The Swan house wasn't fancy or expensive, but it was home. The light yellow paint on the walls seemed to brighten my mornings. The deep blue in the only bathroom calmed me. I couldn't help but smile as I pass the dent in the hallway wall, were I managed to tackle Emmett for the first time when I was nine. Emmett had wanted dad to fix it but dad was too amused and too proud of me to do that. I still tease Em about it.

I went through the first door on my right to the kitchen were the phone was. I picked it up and smiled. He better thank me for this. I dialed the number I knew well and waited. The person on the other line answered.

"Hello?"

**I'M OFFICIALLY EVIL!**

**I do apologize for leaving you there. This chap wasn't much, I'm sorry about that, the next will be longer.**

**Jake was lonely. ****Nessie**** is ****not the daughter of Eddy and Bella**** (obviously), and her name is ****Vanessa****. She has ****red hair**** (not bronze like Edward) down to her waist and she has ****light green eyes****.**

_**QUESTION: Who do you think Bella is calling?**_

**I want to know what you think. (Don't review on my spelling, please. But I do like reviews.)**

**Agent Bella, **

**PS: I apologize to any cheerleaders I may have offended. I have nothing against them. **

_**GO CLICKY THE BUTTEN! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Twilight (no mater how hard I wish). I apologize now for spelling mistakes.**_

**C**_**h**_**Ap 7**_**! **_

**(Phone call)**

**Bella's POV:**

"Hello?" Now there is something not many people know about me.

"Hi, Nessie? It's Jake." I can mimic voices. _To perfection! _I know all my friends voices, and I'm practicing Alice's. Edward's is way too hard though (it's the only one I've ever had difficulty with), it's like honey. 

"Oh! Jake? Good to hear from you. How's Bella?" I really like Ness; she is way to perfect for Jake.

"She's good, annoying as ever." I huff at the end. _Ha_. I need to act like him though don't I? Ok, now entering _manly_ valley.

"So, why are you calling?" Prepare nervous Jake voice.

"Ur, I was, um, _wondering_." Is it just me or has Nessie held her breath?

"Yes?" Douse she sound excited?

Time to embarrass him – big time. "Wouldyougooutwithme?" I said in Jake's voice super fast. The line goes silent. Is she still there? God, what will she say? I'm so glad it's me doing this not Jake. If she says no he won't get hurt. Part of the reason I didn't tell him who I was calling.

"Ness? You there?" I said in Jake's voice, my nerves seeped into his voice.

"I didn't quite catch that last bit. What was it?" I took a deep breath over the phone, and said slowly.

"Would you go out with me?" Ok, now I'm worried, the line went dead silent. I pressed my ear to the phone in desperation to hear every little thing she might mumble. My plan backfired.

"YES! OFCOURSE JAKE!" She screamed into my ear. I can summarize my feelings at that point in one word. _Wow_. God that girl has a set of lungs on her. I was in so much pain I dropped the phone. It clattered across the tiles. I could hear her voice from across the kitchen; she was still celebrating.

**FIVE MINITS LATER:**

I picked up the phone. I was sitting cross-legged on the kitchen floor, Ness had only just shut up. Although she was now silent I still held the phone two inches from my ear. Who knows? She might have just stopped for breath.

"Nessie?" I ask hesitantly (in Jake's voice of course). "You there?"

"Yes, um, sorry bout that. Are you ok?" I grinned.

"Yes, I'm ok; I've got an extra eardrum. You don't have to worry." She laughed. I'm glad for once that Jake and I have the same type of humor. I couldn't have kept that line in if I tried. "So, um, what day is good for you?" I ask.

"Um, I'm free tomorrow night? Is that ok with you?" Now in my point of view, if Jake heard that he would be on-the-spot whipped.

"Anything's ok with me." I tried to keep in my laughter and I succeeded. Ah – nothing like messing with your brothers love life to help get you laughing. "I'll pick you up at 7:00?" I started it as a statement then I made it sound like a question. That's some whipped Jacob for ya.

"Perfect!" I could hear the happiness in her voice. Hur, not only am I making Jake happy, I'm making Ness happy too. I wonder how long she has been pining for Jake. Just as much as he for her, maybe?

"Grate!" I reply in a happy-Jake voice. "Tomorrow 7:00 sharp."

"Yer, see you then!"

"See you tomorrow Nessie."

"Bye."

"Bye." She didn't put down the phone. Perfect chance to have some fun now that business was done. _I got an idea!_

"JAKE?! Who ya talking to?" (My voice)

"Go away Bella." (Jake's voice) I scramble my hand over the mouth piece and let out a 'hey!' in Jake's voice.

"Hello? This is Bella specking. To whom is my bro taking to?" My eyes catch Edward leaning in the kitchen doorway. How long has he been there? _Who cares?_ I put a finger to my lips telling him to be silent.

"Oh, hi Bella, it's Nessie." I stretch the hand holding the phone away from me and yell (but not to loud) in Jake's voice,

"BELLA! GIVE ME BACK THE DAM PHONE!"

"Oh? Hi Ness! Why'd ya call?" (My voice)

"BELLA!" (Jake's voice) I yell again. I'm still sitting on the floor. I purposely drop the phone and kick it across the floor; it hits the wall and bounces back to me. I pick it up.

"Sorry? What was that?" (My) I laugh.

"I said 'Jake called me, he wanted to ask me out and I said yes'." (Ness) I go quiet.

"Wow." (My) "He finally got the guts? I was wondering when he would."

"SHUT IT UP BELLA!" (Jake)

"When is it?" (My)

"Um, tomorrow. 7:00." (Ness)

"Awww!" (My) "My bro got a date." I say it in a taunting tone.

"BELLA! CUT IT OUT!" (Jake)

"OK!" I yell in my voice. "Gota go torment Jaky boy some more. Hope I didn't interrupt anything 'cause I'm going to hang up now! BYE!"

"Bye Be-" I didn't let her finish. I had already pressed 'End Call'.

As soon as I did I was on my back laughing. "That, ha, was the, ha, best thing, ha – EVER!" I look at Edward, he was chuckling.

"Did you just have a conversation with yourself?" I stood up and placed the phone back on the counter.

"No, I was talking to Nessie in Jake's voice." He raised an eye brow at me… his perfect eye brow… _SNAP OUT OF IT BELLA!_ Where the hell did _that_ come from? Weird…

"Ok, I might have. Kinda. But the important thing is I got Jake a date with Nessie." I scrunched up my noise. "And now I gota tell Jake that he asked Ness out, without telling him that I mimicked him. And then pray he doesn't find out. And then if he douse find out – hide." I pondered this. "I can't hide in the attack anymore – Rose told Em about it and he told Jake. Of course I could fight back… but…" Edward smiled,

"You could hide in our house. I wouldn't mind." I grinned at him.

"Nice. Which is your room again?" He looked shocked. "Kidding!" I wasn't kidding. I mean, I can't just walk into his house; say 'Hello' to his rents and then hide in a closet now could I? Ah, well, I'll work something out.

_Why was he shocked? I didn't say anything wrong now did I?_ I pushed these annoying thoughts to the back of my mind and smiled.

"Why so shocked?" DAM! That was not meant to come out of my mouth. _God_. Whenever Edward's around my God dam mouth has a mind of its own.

Edward looked shy, wait. Is he blushing? "Um, my room isn't unpacked yet." Yer, right.

"Ok." So not ok. "Come on, gota go tell Jaky boy the good news."

Edward and I walked outside side by side.

It was raining – as usual. The guys had taken shelter under Rose and Jasper's porch. I ran towards it, Edward followed. "Hey." I greeted them.

"Hello."

"YO!"

"Hi!"

"Hi."

"Hey." Came there reply (all at the same time).

"Um, Jake? I got some good news." I smile reassuringly at him. He doesn't bye it.

"What is this good news?" he asks suspiciously.

"Well. I got you a date with Nessie." His jaw drops. He doesn't look like he's going to say anything soon, better poor it all on before he regains composure. "It's tomorrow night. You're picking her up at 7:00 sharp. You plan what you're going to do; I'm not planning the date for you. You owe me big time. And oh, one little detail I just missed out. What would you say if I told you that I pretended to be you while talking to Nessie to get you your date?" he comes back to the real world.

"I would say 'Run'." I didn't need to be told twice. I bolted into the forest across from the houses heading to a favorite sleeping place of mine. It's an abandoned tree house. _Lovely_ view. High up. _Safe_. Don't worry – I'm not stupid.

**Edward's POV:**

I watched Bella run into the woods with Jake behind her; however even in the short distance it was clear that Bella was much faster. I wondered if Bella will go hide in my house. Or, more correctly; My Room. I mean, it's not unpacked and there are boxes everywhere and Esme only just finished painting the walls gold to match the black carpet.

Ok, I know I'm just looking for excuses. But I don't want to admit it even in my own head. _I've never had a girl in my room before._ Shit. That wasn't meant to come out. Oh, well now it's out I'm gona have to defend myself.

Yeah, sure, I've had friends that were girls, but none of them have ever been into my room. Not even my mates that were boys have been in my room. And I've never had a girl friend so… yeah. But, I have had my sister in my room. I can't keep her out. I've tried locks, signs; nothing works. But Alice is family so she doesn't count. Ok, I gota go do homework.

"Hey, guys? I've got some Math questions to do. See you tomorrow." They all said 'see ya' back to me as I left running through the rain back to my house.

The door to my house was open. Esme was in the kitchen. "Edward?" she called out.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Do you want anything to eat? There's some pie left." Esme's home-made pie is delicious, but I'm not that hungry. _Or it might be that my head is just to full of Bella_.

"No thank you. I'm going to do some homework then hit the sack."

"Ok then."

I walk up the stairs to my room. It's the one on the far right. It has a 2 by 2 meter window opposite my bed. There is a desk in the corner with boxes on; I told you I haven't unpacked yet. I sprawled out on my black and gold double bed.

I really loved this bed. It was comfy and its frame was welded out of black mettle. It wasn't too soft as if I would sink into it, but it wasn't as hard as laying on wood ether. The comforter was gold with black trim. Now that I think of it, it matches my new room. Esme must have decorated the room around the bed.

I spread out my books around me and start on my math. I love math; it's almost my favorite subject. (After Music and English.) I finished the work in ten mints. I didn't check it because my eyes had caught on my grand piano that was on the other side of the room. I received a sudden erge to play. I went over to it. It was polished black. My hand went across the ivory keys as I sat down on the bench.

Then I began to play.

**Bella's POV (From where she last left of entering the woods):**

I heard branches snapping behind me. I realized that I had been slowing down while thinking to myself. Jacob was closing in. I can't slow down… Or can I? I stopped at a tall tree's base and scaled up like a spider. Hidden among the leaves I looked down.

Jake ran under my tree. He tripped. I held in my laughter. Jake happened to chose this moment to yell at me. Even though for all he knew I was long gone.

"BELLA! Why did you do it! You know I hate it when you mimic me! It's not fair! It's cruel." He wasn't yelling anymore. "But, I'm actually glad you did it. You know that I really like Nessie. Maybe even more than you or I know. So… thanks."

Oh, I wish I had a tape recorder with me. Jake's being sincere and he never admits that I'm right. _And_ he's being kinda mushy. It's good that he doesn't know I'm here. I know he wouldn't say that allowed if he knew I was listening. Jake turned round and left the forest. I wanted to go to the tree house. It wasn't to far now. About 100m away.

I set off through the tree branches, hopping from one to the other. Why is it that I can't walk across a flat surface without finding something to trip over, but I can tree hop? _No idea, ask some one else. _

I jumped to the ground were there was a clearing, in the middle of it was a thick tree trunk; I reached my tree. The trunk was high, probably over 150m. I latched onto the rough bark and started my clime. The tree house was getting nearer and there was branches to help me clime as well.

The foliage got thicker, and I could see the bottom of the wooden tree house. I reached the trapdoor and pushed it up with my right hand. The door made a loud clash as it hit the wall. I pulled my torso up with my hands and sat on the side, and then I pulled my legs in and swung the trapdoor closed again.

I surveyed the small room. There was a desk and three stools in one corner. With a giant window (no glass) on one wall that showed me a beautiful view of endless miles of forest. There were windows on each wall as well, but that was my favorite. Some of the windows had vines growing through them and had covered most of the inside walls with greenery. Some years ago I had also placed a multy–colored–wooly rug on the floor with a hole cut into it to allow the trapdoor to open.

I grinned, "Every time I come to see this place I love it more and more." Over the years I had brought other things into my tree house, such as the wind chimes hanging from the ceiling, and the painting I did for my art project three years ago. I laid down on the rug. _Humm, _I thought, _the ceiling looks pretty bare. Maybe I should paint it? _

I don't know how long I laid there, just looking at the ceiling, tracing the grooves in the wood with my eyes. But I realized that I needed to get up and go home eventually. I sat up and pulled open the trapdoor. Then I climbed down and ran home.

I reached the edge of the forest. I took a quick look at my watch. It was 8:15 and starting to get dark. _At least it stopped raining. _I jogged across the road and hopped over the wall of my house. Once inside I locked the door and tip-towed up the stairs. I went to my room which was on the second story to the far left.

Once I was in my room and closed the door behind me I let out a sigh. I hate sneaking in. There is a fun and dangerous side where you might get caught, but there's this other side that makes you guilty when you don't get caught. _Well I got in and that's what matters. _

My room was simple: Rock posters on the violet walls, bed with a light blue comforter in the right corner, large window in the middle of the wall opposite the door, three guitars hanging on the wall to my left, light blue carpet with a medium violet rug, desk underneath the guitars. I liked it. I liked it a lot.

I dived onto my bed, my feet were on my pillow and my head was hanging off the end of the bed. I closed my eyes. First day of school over, another painful gazillion to go. I allowed my mind to go blank. That's when I heard it.

I frowned, _I shouldn't hear that_.

I rolled off my bed and landed with a thud on the floor. _Ow._

I went over to my window and peeped out. The noise was coming from the Cullen's house. But I couldn't see anything. There was a tree in my way. _Well, durh. This is Forks people. _

I slipped out of my window and into the tree. The noise was slightly louder out here. I made my way over the branches. One of the thicker ones went right toward a window on the second floor then spread out beside it. _Bingo was his name o. _

I sat on the branch next to the window, hidden from whoever was in the room. I leant my head to the side to peak in. Edward was at a piano. That was the source of the noise. I watched him and listened for a while. Until I realized something. _The noise isn't noise anymore, it's music. _I knew this information should have shocked me; I hated classical. But instead it made me smile. I went back over to my room and fell asleep in my bed listening to Edward play.

**What a nice end to a long chapter. Hope you liked it. **

**REVIEW: You know the drill.**

"**Clicky! Clicky!" **


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY!**

**I haven't updated in such a long time, I'm actually very disappointed in my self, but on the plus side, I enjoyed camp.**

_**I… don't… own… TWILIGHT! Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**_

**Chap 8!**

**Bella's POV:**

The Cullens have been in Forks now for five weeks. We've been hanging out on the weekends and messing around at school. And I fall asleep every night listening to Edward play now. I can't imagine going to sleep with out the soft tunes now. Well. Actually I can, Edward didn't play last Wednesday, and I had a nightmare that night.

It was horrible. I was sweating badly when I woke up and my mouth was open in a silent scream. I tried to find a reason for it, but the only thing that was different was that there was no piano music that night. I hate how… _dependant_ I have become of Edward's music. What if it happens again? I don't know if I should download some classical music onto my I-pod. It seems too simple for that. I think it might only be live music. It's odd, I never liked classical until is saw Edward play.

Wow, I've mentioned his name four times already. It's weird. I just can't really get him the hell out of my head. Brain won't let me. Ok, let's find some random topics.

I wonder if it will rain today. I used to hate the rain, I've grown to like it now, I wonder if Edward likes-

_Shit._

Try again.

What should I cook for tee tonight? I'll probably make lasagna, Alice is coming over tonight. Will she bring Edw-

_Dam_. Not even four sentences. It's just no use any more.

"-and the temperature is a mild 16 degrees C in the town of Forks today with some showers through out this Monday morning. Watch out on the roads because last night was pouring it down-" I faintly heard the radio on downstairs, Dad must be home this mourning, he's the only one in the house that listens to the radio. Wait…

Why is he home? Ok, I need a simpler question to ask myself while lying in bed. _What day is it today?_ Monday the something something. _What is happening today?_ Alice is coming over today with Rose and Nessie and we are going to have a 'Girls Night'; her words not mine. They're coming round six ish, no idea when they're going home, they might end up sleeping. Ok, I think I'm ready for the big question. _Why is dad home?_ Let's go find out.

I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and stood up, but I did it to fast and got caught off balance. I fell, "_Thump!_" Ow. That hurt.

"Stupid bed, stupid feet, stupid bloody gravity." I muttered rather loudly. When my mood was better (when I had stopped muttering and started scowling instead) I walked downstairs.

"Hi Bells."

"Oh, hi dad. What are you doing home?"

"Oh, the station rang last night to tell me that I could come in later than usual today, some thing about needing a small rest, lode of bull. And I did want to see if you had made it home last night." Wow. The longest thing he had ever said. I blushed. "Bells, you really should start coming home earlier. I get worried about you, you know." I turned even redder; Dad wasn't a man for emotion. This was way out of his zone. "If you come home before eight and_ stay_ tonight, you can have your skateboard back." He still hadn't given it back to me yet. But I smiled at this deal.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p', "me and the girls were going to have a 'Girl's night' anyway." Dad gave me a strange look. "Alice's idea; not mine." He smiled.

"For a second there I thought you had turned into a girl." He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Ha Ha. You should be a comedian dad." I said, my voice filled with sarcasm.

I heard thunder coming from upstairs; that meant Jake and Emmett were up (they share a room).

"Hey! What was that about a girl's night?" Emmett practically yelled. I sighed and poured myself some cereal. "Please Bella? Tell us?" He begged. Jake had a puppy face on and was begging me with his eyes. To bad it doesn't work on me and today was no exception. I rolled my eyes.

"Hand over the cash and I might tell you." Dad chuckled and went to the door.

"Bye kids!"

"Bye Dad!" We yelled. When the door closed Jake shoved a fifty into the palm of my hand.

"Happy?" Jake asked.

"Not yet." I mumbled, looking at Emmett. He sighed and placed another fifty into my palm on top of Jake's. I smiled.

"Alice is coming over tonight with Rose and Nessie and we are going to have a Girls Night..." The boys whooped with joy. I let them enjoy there moment and then crashed the party. "no boys allowed."

They looked gutted. Jake's date with Nessie had gone extremely well, they were inseparable now and we were all waiting for him to ask her to be his girlfriend. "You two are going over to Jasper's and your taking Edward with you." I thought about this for a moment. "Actually I don't think he knows about this ether."

Emmett grinned, "We'll tell him when we get to school."

After I finished eating I got washed and dressed and met Em and Jake at the door.

"The roads wet." said Jake. I gave him a look that said; no duh. "I mean, wetter than it normally is."

I opened the door and slipped in a puddle, Em caught me. His laughter echoed through the whole neighborhood. Jerk.

I took one look at the road and whooped.

I went strait to the garage and got the Harley. I rolled it onto the road. I grinned at the road the water nearly covered my foot and was trying to soak in my boot but my shoes were water repellent. It looked like the town was flooded. I giggled and yanked on my black leather jacket.

"Pssst." Came a voice behind me. "Do you think she's gone insane?"

I frowned and turned around. On the path behind me were Emmett, Jake, Edward, Alice, Rose and Jasper. I glared at Jazz; he was the one that spoke.

"Er, Bella? I thought you were riding with me?" Alice pouted. I sighed, guilt already pouring through me.

"But Alice… I love riding my bike when the roads wet." I was horrified that my voice came out in a wine. I didn't show it though.

"What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled. A wolfish grin appeared on my face. I looked over to Em's Jeep. The boys were leaning on it watching Alice Rose and I.

"I'll give you a demonstration." Without waiting for a reply I gunned the engine and my bike leaped forward toward the boys. I griped the accelerator and gave the handle bars a twist to the left. Braking as I did so. I drifted.

I watched as a wave of water sprayed the boys, making them absolutely soaked. There was a fue seconds of silence until laughter broke out from Alice and Rose. Edward grinned. Jazz, Em and Jake seemed pissed though.

I saluted them and gunned the engine again and I took off down the road, "SEE YOU AT SCHOOL!" I yelled to them.

**Edward POV (this morning):**

Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella …

I couldn't stop thinking about her. I couldn't stop thinking about her ever since I saw her for the first time when she did that trick on her skateboard. I remember everything she ever said to me. I remember every expression that appeared on her face. I loved her smiles; I loved the way her laughter could make me laugh too.

Heck I even loved her evil moments when she was fighting her brothers or when she glares at the Pansy Boys. Yep, she told me her name for them, she tells me everything and I tell her every thing… well, almost everything. I don't tell her about how hopelessly addicted I am to her, or how my every thing in my being wants to make me hers, and her mine. I mean? What in the world would she say to that? 'Edward I think you might be hallucinating, are you on drugs?'

No way am I going to tell her. I am more than happy to be her best friend… but what if someone else comes along and she likes him and she falls for him and he treats her like crap and then he uses her and then she gets hurt and then she never trusts another guy ever… including me.

No.

I wouldn't let that happen. But that might not happen any way. She might fall for someone and he might fall for her and they skip off together into the sunset and they live happily ever after. But no mater ho many times I will tell myself that I will be happy for her I'll be absolutely jealous, because I always get the shitty end off the stick.

I heard a loud '_Thump!_' and then,

"Stupid bed, stupid feet, stupid bloody gravity."

I smiled; I would recognize that voice anywhere. Bella. It really did amaze me how a person with such grate skateboarding tricks and athletic abliaty could trip over her own two feet. The fact that Bella was getting up reminded me of how I should be getting up soon. I haled my arse out from under the warm blankets and went downstairs. I think I've calmed down now. Funny how Bella could do that to me and not even know.

I loved her. But I'm afraid to admit it out side of my own head.

**Ok, Edward's in lourve with Bella.**

**Bella can't stop thinking of Edward but doesn't know why. **

**The Cullens have been in Forks for five weeks now. The School's 1****st**** Term ends on the Wednesday of week 10.**

**Hopefully I'll be posting two chapters today, look out for Chap 9. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so I didn't post Chap 9 with Chap 8. I tried.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**I apologize for spelling mistakes.**

**Chap 9!**

**Bella's POV:**

It was raining when I got to school. Just a light drizzle. But that was normal – for Forks anyway.

I parked my bike and took the keys out of the ignition then I went under the protection of the pavilion to wait for the slow-coaches. I didn't wait long before Edward's Volvo came up next to my bike. He got out and looked around. What was he looking for I wonder? Me perhaps? Ha. As if. Because of my curiosity I waved to him to get his attention. He smiled when he saw me and an expression came onto his face, but before I could identify it, it was gone. He walked over.

"Hey, Slow-poke. What ya looking for?" Why, oh, why is my mouth refusing to obey my brain?

"Slow-poke?" he raised one of his eyebrows, "I'm not slow, the others are." He smirked. I smirked back.

"Still, you're slower than me." My smirk was firmly in place. His was to, he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, really?" He questioned. He has no idea what he's getting him self into.

"Really, really." He laughed.

"I don't think so." He was way too confident for his own good. I decided to change tactics. I put on my cute-little-puppy-dog face, it was in full pout.

"Don't you know me at all?" I felt my face turn evil, "I'm going to have to prove it then aren't I?" Edward leaned closer to me. Wow, have his eyes always been this bright? _Snap out of it Bella, he's gona say something, and it would be awfully hard to come up with a come-back if you__ don't know what the hell he's saying_!

"So how are you going to prove it to me? Bella." I tilted my chin up – full of confidence – and leaned closer to him to answer his challenge. I swear his breath just hitched.

"Me, you, race. Tomorrow, after school." He didn't answer. Our foreheads were almost touching. I raised an eyebrow. He stuttered an answer,

"Um, s-sure, yer." I leaned back. I will kick his arse. Muhahaha!

Evil moment over. I turned and saw the guys walking over, except Jake.

When they got to Edward and I, I asked them were Jake was.

"Oh, he's off with Nessie to their English teacher to try to get him to let them sit together. I doubt it would work though. Mr. Morgan's a prude. Once he gave me a detention for looking at Rosie in what he called an 'inappropriate manor'." Emmett told us, making quotation marks around 'inappropriate manor'. I laughed.

"But Em," I said, "everything you do around Rose is 'inappropriate'." I snickered. Rose looked smug, Em shrugged – admitting it – and Jasper frowned.

"Um, excuse me, but the Rose in question is my sister." Em turned to Jazzy and smiled.

"Don't worry man, I know how it feels having your little sis round guys. But we protect our little sisters from mean old men. Don't I Bella?" My expression was board.

"Emmett? May I remind you of the time we went to Disney Land?" Emmett's face looked horrified.

"NO!" he looked around at us, "I mean… I don't know what you're talking about!"

"_Of course_ you don't." I said sarcastically. "It was a traumatic experience for you, wasn't it Em?"

"Bella, hold your toung while you still have one." He threatened. I just smiled in response. "Bye Bella, not a word. I gota get to Science, Mr. Marcus still hates us. Bye."

"No change there," I muttered, "Bye Em." **(I think I forgot to tell u, Rose & Jazz are 17.) **Em kissed Rose goodbye and walked off.

Alice looked at me, "What happened in Disney Land?" I grinned at her.

"Sorry, can't tell, that piece of information is blackmail only."

Alice pouted, "Please?" She looked at me with puppy-dog eyes and for the first time in my life I felt the puppy-dog-eyes-barer in me waver, but it held strong.

"Alice, I'll tell you sometime later. Ok?"

"Sure."

_______________**Bella and Edward in Bio with ****Mr.** **Banner**_______________

"Now class, can any of you tell me what an….." Blar, blar, blar. GOD! He can go on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and… OHH NOOOOOO! He's making me do it now!

I'm board.

I'm REALY board.

I'm soooo board; I could get myself into trouble to get a detention just because.

In fact I'm soooo board, I could stand on my head and juggle pineapples with my feet – even though I know I'll probably trip on my hands.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick – SMASH!

Ah, peace. Wait. Why is everyone staring at me?

"SWAN!" Ops, did I do something? "TELL ME NOW WHY YOU THREW YOUR CALCULATOR AT THE CLOCK!" Oh, so I did that.

"Well, the ticking noise was _really_ annoying me, and your speech was practically boring me to death…" I trailed off at the sight of Mr. Banner's face. It was a range of colors; red, blue, purple, and I think I even saw a bit of pink in there is well.

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?" Ha, easy.

"Well. You did ask me a question."

Then the bell rang. I left before he could give me a detention. Edward caught up with me. "What did the clock ever do to you?" I smiled.

"It made the irritable ticking noise." He laughed.

"So, where're we going now?"

"Trig. Shouldn't you have learnt the time table off by hart now?"

"I'm depending on you." What the heck?

"Why the hell would any sane person depend on me?"

"You're reliable."

"Or maybe you're just insane." I shot back at him. He laughed.

"That I am." He said it so quietly I wasn't sure if I heard it at all.

**__________LUNCH!!!__________**

Edward and I walked trough the door of the lunch room and walked over to our usual table. We sat down with our trays and waited for the others to come.

I looked around for Alice. I wanted to ask her about tonight. But who did I see? Slut, Tramp, Twit, and finally; Queen Bitch-Bee. And guess what they're doing? _Walking over. _God save us.

My eyes narrowed at them. Bitch-Bee smirked at me. Edward saw my expression and glanced over to where I was looking. He grimaced. That made me happy.

"Like, hi, Edward." Lauren said in her nasal voice. Bitch. I've always wondered why she talks like that. Humm, maybe she got a nose job. Oh, Muhahaha, I gota remember that one.

"Yer, like, hi, Edward!" Slut, Tramp and Twit said together in what they _thought_ was a seductive voice. Edward winced. I snorted, god this was too funny.

Oh, I think I forgot to introduce Tramp and Twit to you. Tramp is Vicky; fire-red hair, beady eyes = _evil_. Twit is Britney; Blond, bonny = dumb. Tramp, Twit and Slut are the loyal followers of Bitch.

"What are you smirking at Bella?!" Bitch all but screamed at me. "We're here to speak to Eddy, if you don't mind." I rolled my eyes and answered her.

"One; you look different Lauren, did you get a nose job? Two; I had no idea dogs could speak, but I guess you proved that. Three; his name is _Edward_, not 'Eddy'. And four; I _do_ mind actually, you see, I'm _trying_ to eat, and if I look at your face any longer I'm going to puke."

Bitch was startled for a while; Tramp, Twit and Slut were too. But then she answered. "Bella, me and Edward are in need of a make-out session. Go run of skate or whatever you do away."

I looked at Edward; Edward looked at me with 'SAVE ME!' written all over his face. I turned back to Lauren and raised one eyebrow. "Lauren, you and your posse better piss off before I make you."

Twit giggled, "You can't, like, make us."

"Wana bet?" I said as I stood up. Tramp, Twit and Slut ran away screaming. Bitch only took a step back. I cracked my knuckles. That made her run away. I rolled my eyes and sat back down. I smiled and turned to Edward, "Scary, aren't I?" Edward shook his head.

"I don't find you that scary." Wrong answer. I frowned and growled menacingly at him. His eyes went wide.

**Edward's POV:**

That was by far the hottest thing I've ever seen.

**I crack myself up.**

**Hope you enjoyed meeting Tramp and Twit (They're twin sisters by the way – non-identical).**

_**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT?! WILL BELLA BE FORSED TO WATCH CHICK FLICKS?! FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 10!**_

_- Agent Bella… _

"**Push the button if you want the next chap!" **


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own TWILIGHT!**_

_**I was told in one of my reviews that you wanted Bella and Edward to hurry up and get together… humm, you're going to have to read and see.**_

**CHAP 10!**

**Bella's POV: **

This… is… torture. HOW THE HELL DO GIRLS DO IT! Why wax legs?! God! I don't even have the guts to do the other leg!

"Bella, stop wriggling! You're going to get hot wax all over yourself!" Alice would have sounded serious… If she wasn't giggling like a little school girl!! Good GOD! She was waxing too! How can she bloody _enjoy_ this… PAIN?! Rose and Nessie had started on their other legs. Alice had just finished and was trying to get me to do my other leg. It wasn't working.

"Please Bells? It would look odd if you had one leg smooth and the other looking like a man's." I glared at her. "Fine. Have it your way."

Suddenly I was pushed back and my arms were pinned above my head. Rose's grinning face was upside down above mine. Nessie had an iron grip on my legs. I tried to get out of there grasp, but there was three of them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! PLEASE!? JUST LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Gag her Rose." What the heck?! No! Rose shoved a sock in my mouth.

"DOMF MU MIF!" Was all that could come out of my mouth. Alice spread the wax on my right leg; the one I had refused to do. I closed my eyes; I didn't want to do this. _If I'm going down, I'm going down in stile._ I decided to attack when they least expected it. _JESUS CHRIST! Fuck that hurt._ I kept my eyes shut as the torture continued.

**0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)**

Alice was placing the last strip on the wax, she smoothed it over. Rose relaxed her hands on my arms. Nessie's grip on my legs wavered. I grinned, _finally!_ I took off. I ran down the stairs (tripping on the last step) and bursed out the front door. I could already hear the pursuit. My feet took me to my destination; Jasper's house. That was were the boys where.

Hopefully they will be listening to rock and not the crappy 'Hannah Montana' songs Alice forced me to play on the stereo. How old is Alice again? When I reached the door I completely forgot about knocking and ran into the house; locking the door behind me.

"BELLA! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Rose yelled.

"NO!" I yelled back.

"NO! Rose, we need to get Bella back!" I heard on the other side of the door.

"It's ok Alice, this is my house remember? I have a key." Shit. Totally forgot about that. I need a hiding place. Just then Emmett's head peaked out of a door on my left. I grinned at him.

"What did you do this time Bella?" He asked. I didn't bother to answer.

I shoved him back inside and followed him in, closing the door behind me. I sigh and press my back against the door. I'm in the living room with the boys. The girls will _never_ get me, NEVER! I hear the front door open and then,

"She's in here somewhere. We'll find her." It was Nessie. Jakes eye's lit up. NO! HE'LL GIVE ME AWAY! But it was too late.

"NESS! That you?! Bella's in here with us!"

"IDIOT!" I screamed at him. I pressed all my body weight on the door. Alice was giving orders,

"Ok, girls! One, two, three, PUSH!" I felt the presser on the other side of the door. I pushed back harder. They will not get in!

**Edward's POV (****starting from around the time Bella's POV started****):**

"I wish we could have spent the night with the girls." Jake said sulkily.

I felt the same way. But I couldn't help myself; I made a whipping sound,

"You, my friend, are whipped." I said to Jake. He's probably my best mate (after Bella). He looked at me and said with his voice full of seriousness,

"Dude, when has being whipped ever been a bad thing?" I laughed. Em snorted,

"It hurts a man's pride when the woman rules." Jasper, Jake and I laughed.

"Emmett, sorry to say this, but…" Jasper started.

"…You're whipped too." Jake finished. "Real bad." We laughed again. We started watching a movie called, 'Rock and Rolla' it was about gangsters in London and the Russian mafia. We only got half way through when we heard the door open and slam shut again, and then we heard the lock click.

I turned to Jazz, "Are your parents home?" Jazz shook his head,

"No, they went to see a movie in Port Angeles, they're staying there over night." Then we heard,

"BELLA! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Come from outside, it sounded like Rose. Was Bella the one who locked the door?

"NO!" Bella's voice yelled from the hallway. Em paused the movie and walked over to the living room's door. He stuck his head out.

"What did you do this time, Bella?" He asked. Emmett was pushed into the room followed by Bella… good god. Bella was wearing _shorts_ with a camouflage design on them and a black tank top. And, there was something (a strip of paper?) stuck to her right leg.

After a few seconds of shocked silence we heard the door open and, "She's in here somewhere. We'll find her." It was Nessie.

"NESS! That you?! Bella's in here with us!" Jake yelled out to her.

"IDIOT!" Bella screamed at him, her eyes were slightly wild.

I heard my sister on the other side of the door, "Ok, girls! One, two, three, PUSH!" Bella held strong. She yelled out to the girls,

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!"

Bella was strong… but no one can stop Alice when she wants something. Bella seemed to know this. She gave one final shove on the door then dived behind the couch I was sitting on. Nessie, Rose and Alice tumbled into the room – eyes darting around looking for Bella. Rose looked at Emmett, "Where is she?" she asked sweetly. Em pointed to my seat,

"Behind that couch." Rose smiled.

"Traitor!" Bella hissed standing up.

"Whipped traitor." I corrected her. She smiled at me,

"Yeah, whipped traitor." She agreed with me.

"Bella, LOOKOUT!" yelled Jasper. Bella was tackled by Alice, Rose and Nessie and disappeared behind the couch. There was a ripping sound then…

"HOLY SHIT! GOOD LORD! FUCK THAT FLIPPING HURT!" Bella screamed. I leaned over the back of the couch to see if she was ok. She was on her back holding the leg that had the strip on it when she first came into the room. The three girls with the sly smiles came out and went to the door. Alice turned around,

"Send her right over, tell her that if she doesn't she will get the same treatment next week." Then they were gone. My attention was firmly on Bella.

Her eyes were closed and she was rolling around on her back with her knees pulled up to her chest. I stretched my hand out and grabbed hers. Her eyes opened and griped my hand back. I pulled her up and over the back of the couch. _Somehow_, she landed on my lap.

She didn't care. My heart was thumping and my arms of their own accord wrapped around her waist. Bella leaned back into me. She huffed, there was a scowl on her face. One of my hands started rubbing her back to calm her down. She rested her head on my shoulder muttering curses.

"Ahem." Jake coughed. My head snapped up, as did Bella's. The guy's eyes and mouths were wide. Everyone was silent. Bella broke it,

"Quit catching flies and tell me what Alice said." I really do love this girl.

"Um, she said to go over to your house and if you don't, you'll get the same treatment next week." Emmett said. Bella hopped off my lap and walked out the door,

"Bye guys! Oh, you might want to lock the door." Then she was gone. Jazz locked the front door and turned to face me.

"Edward, is there something you want to tell us?" My eyes started tracing pattens on the carpet. Emmett broke out laughing.

"Oh Jesus! Edward's gotta crush on Bella!" That was one way to put it.

I can promise you that my cheeks were the same colour as Bella's were when she tripped over a sandwich in the school cafeteria.

**Bella's POV:**

That was embarrassing. Really. Probably one of the most embarrassing moments of my life, right up there in the top five.

I can't believe I was actually _snuggling_ up to Edward. I walked up the steps to my house and climbed the stairs to my room. The girls were there. They looked smug.

I flopped onto my bed and buried my face into the pillow. I didn't say anything, I could feel their penetrating eyes on me and I knew that they were going to ask questions.

"Bella?"

Let the interrogation begin.

_**BUT!!!!!!!**_

_**That was only the First part of the Girl's Night**_**.**

**Can't wait till Next Chap… CAN YOU!?**

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH, **_**Urabunchies**_**, for checking my spelling and grammar!**

**And thank you all for ****REVIEWING****!**

**Reviews make me happy…**

…**I write when I'm happy.**

**SO CLICK THAT BUTTON!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a really long time!**

**I hope this makes you happy!**

**I don't own Twilight (even though I **_**know**_** you all think I do, LOL). I'm **_**really**_** sorry about my spelling.**

**Chap 11!**

**Girl's Night Part 2!**

**Bella's POV: ****WARNING! BELLA IS HAVING A GIRL TALK!**

As I predicted, questions started firing at me. I grabbed a pillow and hid behind it. I never knew I was such a wimp.

Alice hushed them, "Shut up!" everyone went quiet, "Bella?" she asked quietly, "Did something happen?" Now, I'm not one for 'sharing my feelings' and that kinda shit, but I told them _everything_, seriously, E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G. Well…

…I told them _what happened_, but I didn't give them my _feelings_. I like my privacy, thank you!

I was now under my bed's covers after my short and embarrassing rant (there is no way in hell I'm going to write it down for you lot to read!). There was no noise from the three-evil-leg-waxers. I waited and so did they. I wanted to see their reactions so I poked my head out and found out why curiosity killed the cat.

They all had identical grins plastered across their faces, when Alice saw me she squealed. _Really loudly!_ I slapped my hands over my ears, but that was a bad move because it hurt my eardrums.

"OH! Belllllla! Do you have a crush on my brother?! OMG! This is so cool!" Alice was hyper!

"Alice. Calm down." I looked at her.

"Do you Bella? You can tell us. We'll never tell anyone ever." She looked soooo innocent and I couldn't help but trust her… but even I didn't know what I was feeling.

"I don't know Alice. Edward's my best friend."

Nessie tilted her head to the side, "What do you know, Bella?" I bit my lip – a nasty habit I have.

"Well… I know that I really like him. I mean, he's… Edward. I know that I like being close to him, and I don't know what I would do without him, and I'll do anything for him, and all I want to do is be close to him because he makes everything better for me." They grinned. I had said it all super-fast. I honestly don't know how they understood me.

Rose blushed, "That's exactly like how I feel for Emmett." I looked into Rose's eyes, I had never talked to her about the relationship between her and my brother, it had just always been Rose and Emmett, together.

Nessie hugged me, I tensed at the closeness, but she didn't notice, or chose to ignore me, ether way she had a huge smile on her face. "Bella, you just described the most traditional crush feelings!" I knew without looking that I had a _really_ dumb expression on my face.

I muttered slowly and quietly in hope that they wouldn't hear me, "I've never had a crush before." I swear Alice's eyes popped out of her head.

"What! Haven't you ever been a little bit shy around a boy?" I paused.

"Awkward? Yes. Shy? No." They looked confused so I explained. "It gets awkward when someone asks me out and I have to come up with a kind way to say 'piss off'." Rose laughed,

"But you never come up with a kind way to say 'piss off' you ether say it strait out or put it differently."

"Like what?" Alice asked. I grinned, they were getting distracted, and I was all for that.

Rose laid down in her sleeping bag and closed her eyes. "Oh, you know… 'back off', 'bugger off', 'get lost', 'go ask Lauren'…" We laughed.

**Alice's POV:**

Wait a minute. I know what Bella's doing. Sneaky Bells, I must admit, you nearly had me with all the funny distractions. _Nearly. _An idea struck me.

"Hey guys?" They turned to me, Bella looked wary. "Let's play a game. I ask you lots of questions and you answer with the first thing that comes to your mind. Got it?" Bella looked relived. "Bella, you get to answer first." Ha. She sulked but nodded her head. I fired off my first question.

"Favorite food?"

"Fudge."

"Favorite band?"

"Blink 182."

"Favorite song?"

"Clare DeLune." Odd, but never mind – so is Bella's personality.

"Favorite animal?"

"Wolf."

"Do you have brown hair?"

"Yes."

"Do you have brown eyes?"

"Yes."

"Do you love Edward?"

"Yes. SHIT!" She covered her mouth with her hands. Her cheeks were so red they looked as if they were on fire.

My job here is done.

**Bella's POV:**

So…

I love Edward. God. It's so obvious to me now. Well thanks to Alice it is. What the hell am I going to do?

**Alice's POV: **

Bella looked worried. I knew that she didn't know what to do. Maybe if I come clean on my secrets, she'll feel better.

"Girls! Lets play Truth or dare

**Bella's POV:**

Alice wanted to play Truth or Dare. I hate that game.

"Bella, since you went first last time, you can choose someone to ask first." I smiled, that meant I would go last. I looked around the room and my eye's landed on Nessie, a devils grin appeared on my face.

"Nessie, Truth or Dare?" I asked her.

"Umm," She looked frightened. "Truth!" She yelled out. Good, I wanted to ask something.

"Are you in love with my brother?" She didn't expect that one. She blushed and looked down.

"Yes, I am. I really do love Jake." She stated it surely and I believed her. Because I knew that she loved him. After all, I'm the one that got them together. Now all Jake needs to do is ask her to be his girlfriend. I smiled. Nessie took that as my acceptance to her answer and turned to Alice. "Alice, Truth or Dare." She shuffled a bit and then picked Truth.

"Truth."

"Who do you have a crush on." Oh, I know the answer to this one! Alice looked down, her cheeks were red.

"Jasper." She whispered so quietly, I didn't think I heard it. But I did. I stood up and did an 'I knew it' dance.

"I _knew_ it! I _knew_ it! I really, _really_, knew it!" I sang, then sat down again.

"Wow, you like my brother?" Rose asked. She seemed in shock. A smile creped up on her face. "OH MY GOD! This is such good news!"

Alice looked unsure, "I don't think he likes me back." I smiled reassuringly.

"Alice, he douse like you back, I know it. You haven't seen how he stares at you when you're not looking. I call it 'Goo Goo Eyes'." I laughed. Alice looked shocked.

"If you knew he liked me, why didn't you tell me before?" she asked. I tilted my head to the side.

"To be completely honest? I was saving that information for blackmail. Jaspers' slippery, you can't get much on him. But I suppose I could still use it. Yeah, that'll work. Alice looked at me. I shrugged. "What? You have no idea how hard I work to dig stuff up. I'm not going to waste it." Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"Rose! Truth or dare?" Alice fired off at Rose.

"Truth." She answered immediately. _WIMPS!_

"What is your _biggest_ secret?" I looked at Rose expectantly with a grin on my face. I knew this.

"Oh, shut up Bella!" Rose snapped.

"I didn't say anything." My voice was almost innocent. Key word: _Almost_.

"Come on, Rose!" Sang Nessie.

"Fine. I used… _used_ to have a crush on Mike Newton." It stet me off, it always did. Alice and Nessie laughed along with me. "You can't tell Emmy! I was _FIFTEEN_ and Mike wasn't a sexist jerk then."

Alice and Nessie eventually stopped laughing, I kept on going.

"Truth or dare, Bella?" Rose's innocent voice made me stop.

She looked like she was plotting anything. Oh, well. I'll take the plunge.

"Dare."

Rose grinned. This couldn't be good.

**Sorry, I had to end on a Cliffy. I would write more but I had such a sucky day at school. Heaps of homework. IT'S A FRIDAY PEOPLE!**

**Next Chapter (If I get reviews) will be:**

**Girls Night Part 3: Some dares can be fun.**

_**You get Reviewing, I get typing! **_

*********************************************


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry about this but …**

**My story **_**The Tomboy Nextdoor**_** has been ****copied**** and ****posted**** again under another FF pen-name, with a few alterations, and another name. **

**I am asking that person to **_**please**_** delete the story they copied from me. I am not putting their FF pen-name on here, or the story's name, because I don't want that person to get upset,**_** all I want is for them to take down that story.**_** I know that other people on this sight have had this happen to them too. And to be truthful; it makes me feel like crap. **

**I worked hard to write this story. Please don't take credit for my work. I would greatly appreciate it if you apologize to me and delete the copied story.**

**Agent Bella**

Ok, now that that's over. I don't like it when an AN is posted with no chapter so on with the show:

_**THIS ONE'S FOR YOU C! **_

_**GET WELL SOOOOOOOON! **_

**Chapter 12**

**Girls Night Part 3: Some dares can be fun…**

**If you're not the person doing the dare…**

**Rose POV:**

I sighed, "Bella, I really don't want to do this to you." Bella gave me an _Oh- yeah?_ look.

"Ok, maybe I do. But I owe it to Alice!" Bella's eye's widened in horror, while Alice's widened in anticipation. "I dare you to be Alice's _Bella Barbie Doll_, for…" Wait for it!

"A WHOLE WEEK! Saturday and Sunday included. Starting…" I thought for a moment, _I could give Bella time to be terrified and count down the days, which would be pretty funny to watch. But I know that I'll get really impatient._ "Tomorrow."

Bella raised her arms above her head before crying out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and falling to her knees.

Sometimes she can be_ way_ over dramatic. **(Bet you all thought it would be "Kiss Eddy." Ha.)**

**Emmett's POV:**

Sometimes he can be _way_ over dramatic.

Jake has been prodding Edward for information about his crush on Bella. Yeah, that might not bother me usually. But he's doing it _during the movie! _

"OY! Jake! Shut your gob. I'm trying to watch a movie here! I still don't know what that guy's name is." Edward frowned.

"Who? The guy chained to the chair being lowered into the lobster pit?"

"No, the guy that's doing the narrating."

Edward nodded, "Oh, I think it's that guy standing next to the other guy in the wheelchair." I rolled my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jasper almost half asleep… ¼ asleep, maybe? _See, I can do math_.

"Well, duh! I know that. What's his name?"

"Stop it, Emmett! Your helping him change the subject." Jake frowned. I huffed. Jake turned back to Edward. "Do you like my sister?" Edward looked him strait in the eye.

"Yes. She's my best friend." Jake groaned. He might seem like he wants to kick Edward's arse for liking his sister, but _I know_ he's excited because, one; his sister might _finally_ start dating, and two; she might start dating one of his bestist friends who he can trust to look after her.

But can he_ please_ do the interrogating _after_ the movie! _Come on_!

**Edward's POV:**

Shit.

My secrets out.

I think Emmett's ok with it, but I have no idea what's going on in Jake's mind.

"You guy's can't tell her." Jake jumped up,

"He admitted it!" I looked at him, my eye's begging. "I won't tell her." My gaze landed on Emmett. I had known him long enough to know of how big a mouth he has.

"What?" he asked.

"You won't say anything, will you Emmett?"

"'Cause not."

"Not even to Rose, or the girls? Jasper? Jake?" They all looked nervous. "Come on guys! Bella would _never_ go out with me. Let alone be with me. I'm just another of her guy-friends." I leaned over and ran a hand through my hair. "I really don't want her to turn me down. I just…" I stopped. Of course I couldn't ask Bella out. She's BELLA. _My best friend_. She'll turn me down, and then wouldn't want to be my friend because of my feelings for her. I can't _not_ have her in my life. I just… CAN'T! God. When did I become such a girl?

"We won't tell." Jasper said, as if he could feel what I was going through. Jake and Emmett nodded.

I sighed; I knew I could trust them.

**Bella's POV:**

I knew that I could trust Alice, Rose and Nessie.

They had promised not to tell.

We had just watched _Pocahontas_.

_NOT_ mine – I swear! Alice brought it over.

It was crap, to say the least. I mean… THE DAMB _TREE _COULD TALK!

At least it wasn't as bad as _Legally Blond_. That was the other choice. I did what any body would do and picked _Pocahontas_. At least she's kind of a rule breaker.

We were all drifting off to sleep now, and _of course_, my thoughts drifted to Edward.

I can't wait till tomorrow… wait a minute. Edward and I haven't had out race yet! Damb it all! I was looking forward to it and everything. I know, I'll challenge him to one at lunch tomorrow.

One thing's for sure…

He's going _down_.

**Ok, sorry that it's so short, if you red the note at the top you would know why I've been busy/ worried/ pissed lately. **

**THANKYOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

_**Reviews would be great.**_

**Hint. Hint.**

**V**


	13. Chapter 13

**WOW!**

**It's Chapter 13!**

**Bella's POV:**

_No. No._

_It's enclosing me. Suffocating me._

_No escape._

_I thrash around; trying to rip off the deadly silence._

_There's no noise. Only silence. Not even the beat of my own heart. And it's terrifying._

_I open my mouth to scream, to yell, but there is only silence._

_It's like I'm enclosed in a bubble: A layer that covers me and separates me from the world outside._

_My eyes are wide open in fear. I try to suck in a breath, but the layer is also cutting off my oxygen._

_My throat is closing in. My hands reach out for help, but it's useless._

_Because there's nothing: nobody. Only the silence._

_I'm floating in darkness. Surrounded by the silence._

_I open my mouth to try to scream again…_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shot upright in my bed, kicking a sleeping Alice out as I did so. Alice landed on a surprised Rose which made Rose grab the nearest thing in a death grip. The nearest thing happened to be Nessie, and she awoke with a high pitched squeal. Then all three of them started screaming. While I laughed my arse off.

Yes, I just had a terrible nightmare, which I think was because of the absence of Edward's music. But watching three of my friends make fools of themselves… that was just bloody hilarious!

Once they all calmed down they shot accusing glares at me. I raised my hands up in defense. "Hey! I had a nightmare." _So I screamed and accidentally kicked Alice out of bed._ I continued in my head. Alice stood up and sat back down on the bed with me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. Rose and Nessie climbed out of their sleeping bags on the floor to sit on the bed with Alice and I.

I don't share. "No, it was nothing." Pft, as if. I'm still covered in a cold sweat.

Alice frowned, "Some dreams have meaning. Like… if you have a dream when you're eating an ice-cream and then the ice-cream grows huge, develops a mouth of it's own then starts eating you, that means you should stop eating too much ice-cream."

Hmmm, maybe my dream is telling me that silence is bad??? Or that I need more music in my life??? _How corny douse that sound?_

"I don't think so." Alice shrugged.

"Oh, well… Bells?" I looked over to her. "I've got your outfit for today ready."

Shit. I knew I was forgetting something.

**Edward's POV:**

I was lying on Jasper's sofa listening to Jake's snores.

How the hell did Bella put up with it? I hardly got any sleep last night.

I rolled over on to my side. To bad the sofa was much smaller than I thought it was and fell off on to Emmett. I stood up with a grown and looked at Emmett. He didn't even stir. The thump woke up Jasper. He looked around. "Look's like we fell asleep." He rubbed at his eyes. "What time is it?" I glanced down at my wrist.

"Umm, it's ten past seven."

"WHAT?!" that was Jake. He just woke up. "Shit! I gota pick Nessie up!"

Emmett sat up from his spot on the floor, reached out his arm and pulled Jake back to the floor then stood up himself and flopped back onto the sofa I was just sleeping on.

"Cool it, Jakey. Nessie's at our house, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I knew that." Emmett rolled his eyes,

"Sure you did."

I chuckled, "We better get ready for school." Jasper nodded.

"What day is it again?" He asked. This time I full out laughed.

"Tuesday." Emmett answered him.

I smiled. Now I get to spend the whole day with Bella.

**At school:**

**(Still E POV)**

I pulled up in my Volvo with Emmett riding shotgun with Jasper and Jake in the back seat. For some reason Rose had called Emmett and told him that she and the girls would meet us at school. I frowned thinking of this. I really didn't like not seeing Bella. Today I had a feeling something was going to happen. But I wasn't sure if it was going to be a good thing or a bad thing.

When we got out of the car, my eyes automatically scanned the area for Bella. My eyes almost missed her.

She was across the parking lot; over near Alice's Porsche. And she looked stunning.

She was wearing jeans – which Alice was slightly frowning at – like she normally wears, but they weren't her old baggy ones. They were a designer brand of skinny jeans that showed off her arse nearly as much as her shorts did last night. WOW! I stopped that thought right there. Alice was grinning at me, but I ignored her and continued to look at Bella – she hadn't noticed us yet.

Bella had on a red button-down blouse that had the sleeves rolled up. It looked really good on her…

My thoughts were interrupted by Jake slapping his hand on my shoulder. I glanced at him. He was grinning. "You know? Drool really isn't a good look on you." I quickly wiped at my mouth as Em and Jasper laughed along with Jake.

I ignored them as best I could, "Come on." I shrugged Jake's hand off my shoulder and walked over to Bella. I wonder why she's dressed like that? Whatever the reason, I'm thankful for it.

**Hopefully that was longer than last time!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**Because I'll write faster if u do!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I **_**don't**_** own**_** Twilight**_**, I'm **_**sorry**_** for any **_**spelling/ grammar mistakes**_**, '**_**The Tomboy Nextdoor**_**' is **_**my**_** story.**

**I love using italics, he he.**

**Chapter 14!**

**Looks can be deceiving. **

**WARNING: Bella being violent! (**_**As if that's anything new**_**.)**

**Bella's POV:**

We had just arrived at the school. As much as I wanted to stay in the car so nobody would see me and my reputation wouldn't get ruined; Alice and Rose wanted some 'air'. As if.

"Bella, stop pouting – it's ruining your lip gloss." I rolled my eyes.

"I may be your Bella Barbie Doll, but what I do during school is none of your business." I droned out. I could tell that today really wasn't going to be the best day ever for me. Alice huffed in response and looked over my shoulder. I'm not one of those people who look at something someone else is looking at unless they tell me to. That doesn't make much sense, but nether do I.

"Bella…" Rose said.

"What Rose?"

"You know that you lov-" She didn't get any therver. My hand slapped across her mouth.

"Not a word. At all. About… that." Rose smirked under my hand. I took my hand away slowly.

"I wasn't going to anyway. I was wondering if we could get everyone together and go for pizza tonight." She grinned.

"Umm, yeah… that would be nice. Yeah." I stuttered out looking at my shiny flats Alice had made me wear.

"And Bells?" Nessie asked. I looked up. "The guys are coming this way." I felt my eyes grow wide. I opened my mouth.

"…" But nothing came out. I was horrified. I had managed to slip past them this morning without being seen. I had practically begged Rose to make that phone call to Emmett, telling him to meet us at school. Alice was the one to make Rose's decision saying that 'It would be a greater reveal and a bigger surprise.' _Now_ I understood what she meant. I didn't want the guys to see me… like… this; when my pride is smashed. Well, it more like blew up. But… never mind.

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett yelled three meters away from me. This started the donomo effect:

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

Everyone looked at us.

Everyone focused their gaze on me.

Everyone's mouth dropped open.

Everyone's eyes widened.

Then the whispering started.

It was kinda like the Cullen's first day at school all over again.

I glared my best glare; Emmett leaned away a bit. "Emmett McCarty Swan." I said in a quiet cold voice. "You will die." Emmett ran. I ran after him. But I was slower than usual. Alice's shoes were slowing me down.

So, naturally, I took them off and followed my brother in hot pursuit. The ground was really cold, but that just made me more determined to get 'im.

That was when Emmett made his first mistake. He looked back.

Seeing me so close he made his second mistake. He froze.

This caused his third mistake. He fell over. On his stomach. Belly Flop!

I jumped on to his back and started whacking his head with the first thing I could find; the shoes.

They were lighter than what I wanted, but they would get the point across. Emmett yells all the time, but I'm his sister. I know when he douse it just to annoy me. The sad thing is it works.

"Don't!" Hit.

"You!" Hit. Hit. Hit.

"Do!" Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit.

"That!" Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit.

"EVER AGAIN!" Hittity-hittity hit. Whack. Slap. Hit. Hit. Hit.

"Ok! Ok! I surrender!" Emmett yelled putting his hands over the back of his head to protect him from my blows.

"Promise?"

"Yes! Yes! I promise!"

"Promise what?"

"I Promise never to do that ever again!" Satisfied I climbed off his back and dusted myself off. With a smug grin I walked back over to where Alice, Rose, Nessie, Jake, Jasper and Edward were waiting.

Wait! Hold up! _Edward?! _I forgot about that. I really don't want him to see me like this, but what can I do short of going home and putting myself into isolation. Humm, that might not be a bad idea… I can wait Alice's week of torture out… then go back to wearing my normal clothes! Yay!

"Bella? Bella? Bella?!"

My head snapped up. "Hur? Yeah? What?"

Nessie giggled. "Finally. We've been calling your name for ages."

The bell went then.

Edward put his hand on my shoulder, turned me around and led me to Maths. I didn't really notice all this. I was to busy planning my escape.

I didn't notice anything at all really. Not until Edward nudged me and I was snapped back into reality. I looked up. "What?"

"Miss. Swan. I hope your change in attire has changed your attitude in my class as well."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a typical reply that could only come from me. "Don't get your hopes up Mr. M." He scowled at his new nickname.

"Back to your textbooks, class." Ha, ha. _Loooooooser_.

**LUNCH!**

Edward and I went to put our books in our lockers before we made our way to the cafeteria. His locker was just round the corner from mine.

I sighed as I shoved the old books into the black-hole-of-never-to-be-seen-stuff and unending pit of old/ smelly gym socks; AKA: my locker.

I heard footsteps from the right. That wasn't normal. I thought everyone would be in the cafeteria by now, and Edward's locker was round the corner to my left. I frowned. I kept my head behind the locker door.

_Please let them walk past without noticing me_. I prayed. Unfortunately God must hate me at this moment because the person came to a stop right behind me.

"Hey, babe. You new round here?" I tried to hold in my laughter. I grinned slyly to myself. _Time to build back my reputation_.

I took my pen knife out of it's case; still keeping my back to whoever was behind me. That was when I felt it. The sound echoed through the halls. Anger clouded my mind. _How dare he?!_

The bastard had slapped my arse. And now he was gona pay.

I swung round in a ground house kick, knocking him to the floor. He got back up and tried to punch me, but I was faster. I grabbed his throat and pushed his head halfway into my locker before slamming the locker door onto it. Then I heard footsteps running. I turned my head to the left, it was Edward. He looked worried.

His eyes widened when he looked at me holding the guys head between my locker and my locker door. "Hi Edward." I said cheerily then bashed my locker door into his head again.

"Wow, Bella. Cool it. What did he do?" he asked frowning at the bastard (a good potential name for whoever he is).

"He slapped my arse." I stated with a hint of anger in my voice.

"He… What?!" I have honestly _never_ seen Edward – calm, collected, Edward – so furious in all my life. Edward grabbed The Bastard's collar and yanked him out my locker. (With good force, I might add. I think Bastard got his nose caught as Edward pulled his head out because it started to bleed.)

I hate blood. And Bastard just got his blood on my locker. I'm gona have to clean it off now. Damn him.

Edward practically lifted Bastard off his feet and slammed him into the locker next to mine but one. Bastard groaned. Edward spoke to him slowly and coldly. His voice even made _me_ frightened.

"Apologize to her." Bastard groaned again. "Or else I'll dissemble your face." Bastard's eyes widened and a look of fear crossed over his face, before it disappeared again.

"Sorry, babe." Bastard said cockily.

Edward punched him in the stomach and winded him. "Be polite to a lady."

This time Bastard's look of fear stayed. "I'm sorry, Miss." He said quickly. With another blow from Edward, Bastard ran off. Calling over his shoulder, "You could have told your boyfriend to lay off!" He obviously didn't know who we were. Wait!!! _Boyfriend?_ He thought Edward was my _boyfriend?_

That's a nice thought.

Edward wrapped his arm round my shoulders. "Are you ok?" He asked; he was worried again. I bit down on my lip to keep myself from smiling.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. _More than fine_."

**What will happen next?! You don't know, but I **_**DOOO**_**!**

**I would like to point out hat lockers are dangerous: I accidentally hit my head on mine the other had and it **_**hurt**_**!**

**Agent Bella**

**REVIEW!**

**V**


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO!**

**I **_**don't**_** own**_** Twilight**_**, I'm **_**sorry**_** for any **_**spelling/ grammar mistakes**_**. '**_**The Tomboy Nextdoor**_**' is **_**my**_** story.**

**(I**_**t**_**a**_**l**_**i**_**c**_**s **_**a**_**r**_**e**_** f**_**u**_**n**_**!**_**)**

***Silly Grin***

**I have another Chappy for you! **

**CHAPTER 15!**

**Racing on School Property…**

**Bella's POV:**

I was off in my own little dream world as Edward and I walked to the cafeteria.

I was absently flicking the wheels around on my board (Charlie had kept to his word and given it back to me) that I had grabbed from my locker, thinking about Bastard's comment…

_Boyfriend._

The word sent a shiver down my spine. Edward misinterpreted it. "Bella? Are you ok? Did that guy-" I cut him off.

"No, Edward. I was actually enjoying slamming his head in my locker. I was just thinking…" I trailed off. I'd tell Edward almost anything. But this I wouldn't. He looked like he wanted to prod me to get more information, but I ignored him as we walked into the cafeteria.

People started staring at us. Why? I don't know. Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Why are they looking at us like that?" My eyes swept over them in confusion and annoyance.

"I don't have a clue." I whispered back. I frowned, and then we walked to our table. The whole gang was there (it didn't surprise me that Nessie was sitting with us now) holding back grins.

I spoke first, "What's going on?" My voice was slow. I hated it when people didn't let me in on stuff.

Jasper answered after a pause, "Umm, it might have something to do with Edward's arm…" He trailed off. I looked at him in confusion. Then I remembered that the slight weight on my shoulders _wasn't_ the weight of the world, but _Edward's arm_. Edward seemed to realize that too because he slowly slipped his arm off my shoulders and started to absently play with Emmett's bottle cap. He wasn't looking at me, but his cheeks were red, as were mine.

My fingers started spinning the wheels on my skateboard again. _Great._ Now the _whole School_ will think that Edward and I are together or something stupid like that. But… What's wrong with that? No idiotic sluts coming over and asking my Edward out. _My Edward_? Getting a little possessive aren't we Bella? I asked myself.

My mind went back to yesterday when I scared off Bitch-Bee and her followers. As much as I shouldn't, I enjoyed getting rid of them and seeing Edward's relived face. I loved the fact Edward didn't like them. Not only because he's _mine_… but… because of what they did to me…

I felt the sadness creeping up on me and shook my head to get rid of it. That happened a long time ago. I reminded myself. Nothing they do can hurt you, not any more.

I turned my thoughts in a happier direction and a wicked smile crossed my face and stayed there.

I lifted my head up to think it through. I tried to look innocent as I glanced around; planning it out. I chuckled and looked at Edward. He met my eyes. "What?" he asked. I smirked.

"Do you know how to use a skateboard?" I asked. I was, in fact, actually interested. He raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah… Why?" I didn't answer. Instead I fired off another question.

"Have you used one before without falling off?"

He nodded. "I used to go to a skate park near our house, in Alaska. Why?" Again I fired off a question.

"So your good at it?" I bit my lip; it wouldn't be fair if he wasn't very good.

"Yes… I'm assuming you're going some where with this?" The curious look on his face was cute… Snap out of it.

"Yep, come on." I grabbed his hand (ignoring the weird feeling I got when I touched his skin) and dragged him outside, looking back once to make sure that the rest were following. Once we were all out of the cafeteria I started running at a slow pace; my hand still in Edward's. I went past building 3, 5 and six, then turned into the grass area, stopping at the weird twisty tree.

Edward and I waited for the others to catch up. I glanced at our hands. Edward saw me looking and let go. I frowned slightly, but brightened up when the rest of my friends appeared.

Rose spoke, "Bella? What are you doing this time?" I smirked.

"Yeah? Why'd you make us abandon our food?" Jake was – as usual – thinking with his stomach.

"I didn't make you. You followed." Jake huffed and turned to leave. "Because, you don't want to miss this."

Jasper looked at me, "We wouldn't we want to miss what?" I grinned.

"Edward and I," I paused for dramatic effect, "are going to have a race." I turned to my competitor. "Remember yesterday?" Edward looked confused; I decided to give him a hint. "When I called you slow?" Edward nodded with recognition.

"I thought we agreed to race after school?" he raised his eyebrows.

I shrugged, "I'm board." I answered simply. "And anyway, racing on school property is more fun." Que evil smile.

Alice giggled. "I think this is going to be funny to watch." Jasper looked down at her with goo-goo eyes. I'll try and pressure him in to asking her out. After I use my blackmail material. As I said before; I'm not gona waste it.

Emmett got down to business. "Ok, people. I've raced Bella enough times to have a pretty good idea of where she wants the course." He looked over to me. "Like one of the ones we've done before?"

I tilted my head. "I don't want to do a course I've already done. That wouldn't be fair. But I have another more challenging idea." Emmett's eyes glowed with excitement. "We include the cafeteria." His mouth dropped open.

"You want to race through the cafeteria, on a skateboard, at lunch, when everyone's there and it's crowded?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"AWESOME!" Emmett yelled. I looked at Edward.

"Are you up for it?" He looked deep in thought.

"I haven't been on my board in a while, but I think I'd be able to do it. But, I don't have a board at school with me."

"Err, not to worry." I looked up into the tree. I dropped my board down and started climbing.

Down below me I heard Nessie ask, "What's she doing?" Jake answered her.

"I think she's getting Edward a board. Last year Bella and I were having a competition to see who could throw something higher. I don't know why we were… I think we were skipping, but anyway, Bella through hers really high, so I through mine higher and it sort of got stuck in the tree. I tried to clime it but I sucked and Bella said that she wasn't going to get it down for me unless I gave her my pocket money. But I didn't give it to her so she left it up there."

I chuckled at the memory as I pulled myself onto the next branch. I saw the red underbelly of Jakes old board and tugged at it. Luckily, I didn't have to pull on it for long, it came away from the twigs easily and I brought it down.

Emmett went over the coarse with Edward and I. "So, are we clear?" he asked.

Edward answered, "Yeah, we weave round the buildings 3 and 4, then we go through the picnic area with all the bench tables to the back entrance of the cafeteria. We go through there doing as many stunts as we like then exit out the front of the cafeteria."

I carried on. "After we exit the cafeteria we go down to the basketball courts, jump the wall and then meat back here. Where Rosie will judge the winner."

Emmett looked so proud, "I can't wait to see this."

**Sorry to leave you there, but I need to get started on my next chapter for my other story, "**_**Agent Shadow**_**"… Or should I update, "**_**Jumper**_**" next?**

**In the next chapter you'll get the race. I'm excited, ****are you****?**

_**Douse anyone else think that Bella and Edward are acting a tad weird around each other?**_

**Review!**

**- Agent Bella**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16!**

**THE RACE:**

**Bella's POV:**

Edward will not win. I am not a sissy. I do not lose. I win.

We were positioned at the wall of building 3. The finish line was just to our right. We put it there because there was grass behind it. After racing with Emmett I've learnt to take safety measures when it comes to finish lines. _I'll explain later_.

Rose was in front and between us holding a white hanky in the air. I glanced at Edward from the corner of my eyes. He looked determined. Good. I will not win by him giving in. I will win because I'm better. Mwhahahaha!

I'm evil.

Edward met my gaze. He smiled his trademark crooked grin. I rolled my eyes and smirked at him. This wasn't a game. It was... something serious and grown up.

Ok, it's a game. Whatever.

I focused my gaze back to Rose. Or – more correctly – the hanky.

"No pushing, no tripping, no shortcuts, no fighting, tricks are a must, no bighting." Jasper droned out.

"Kick his ass Bells!" Jacob screamed. I laughed and raised my right fist in the globally known 'Rock On!' signal.

Jasper continued, "Yeah, whatever Jake. Remember you two; the cafeteria is crowded. Don't send anyone to the nurse. Winning is a must. This is a_ race_ people! Bring on the speed!"

And with the final rules from Jazzy, Rose brought the hanky down. And we were off.

I was surprised when Edward managed to get in front of me. But it made sense; he had stronger legs, stronger legs = faster pushes = more speed.

He may have been faster, but I had tricks up my sleeve.

I crouched on my board as the corner of building 4 came up. I swerved to the right of Edward so I was on the inside. When I got to the corner I reached out my right hand and grabbed the corner of the wall, successfully managing to swing myself round the corner tightly. As soon as I had turned, I let go. A quick glance and a stinging sensation told me that I had scraped my palm slightly, but it didn't matter.

Since my turn was sharper than Edwards, I was now in the lead. But Edward was coming up behind me. I had not lost any of my speed, but Edward had. And he was gaining it back quickly.

The picnic area was just ahead. I braced myself, then jumped with my hands grabbing my board to my feet onto the closest bench. I soon ran out of bench and jumped with my board spinning underneath me onto the next table. Edward was grinding along the table next to me. There was a grin on his face; _someone was having fun_.

I looked ahead again and noticed that I had a problem.

The next table actually had people eating from it! Shit.

_I'm going in! _

I jumped onto it and carefully weaved my way round trays of food. I only spilt two tubs of yogurt and overturned one guy's pasta tub. I won't tell you exactly what the poor unsuspecting people said, but there was swearing and a lot of 'Hey!'s. As soon as I jumped down from the table, Edward started snickering next to me. _Silly person_. We were neck and neck.

"Ready for the cafeteria?" Edward yelled.

"Born ready!" I yelled back.

Thankfully the back door was open. I skidded in front of Edward and entered the room first._ Lucky for him._

_He_ didn't get splashed with chocolate milk. There were screams from around the room. I decided to enjoy myself while I was here. While passing the so called 'Nerd Table', I snatched a pizza slice and through it behind me. Sparing a glance I saw Edward get it strait in the face. I laughed.

Looking for some more fun I spotted Lauren – God I hate her – and her followers walking slowly with their trays trying not to spill them. So, naturally I took a detour and zoomed in front of them. They didn't even see me coming.

"Sorry!" I sang as I hit the bottom of Lauren's tray making its contents splat on her face and dip down her fancy-looking shirt. Before she could even make a sound I had left her in the dust and got back to the course. I was next to Edward again and as people dived out of our way I heard him say, "Nice one."

"Extra points to me!" I replied as I pushed ahead of him again.

Some guy was on the floor cowering. I wouldn't have noticed if I wasn't going to run him over. Remembering Jasper's 'no sending people to the nurse' rule I jumped over him and flew through the open front entrance to the cafeteria. I heard a clash behind me but ignored it. Some one screamed something out but I was to far away to make it out. Glancing behind to make sure Edward had made it out alive I felt wind rush past me.

It wasn't wind. It was Edward.

Shit. I need to get back in the lead.

The stars to the basket ball courts were right ahead. Edward did a perfect jump onto the handrail and grinded down. I followed his actions.

He was heavier and went down faster but his landing was sloppy. My descent from the handrail was neater and straighter than his. We were side by side again.

Now we have to find a way to jump the wall. I bit my lip. The wall was higher than I imagined. I pulled my board to a stop, just as Edward did. He looked over to me.

"How did you plan on jumping this?"

I tilted my head. I had no answer so I just shrugged. Edward walked up to the wall with the board under one arm and scrambled upwards.

I decided to do something different. Harder. But different. My gaze shot around the courts.

"Ooof!" I looked to see Edward on his back. "I'm not gona try that again." He muttered.

I helped him up. Wait a minuet...

"I got an idea. Do what I do."

I pushed a basket ball rack next to the wall and walked ten steps away. I got on my board and gave a little prayer to the racing gods before charging at the rack. Half a meter away I jumped onto the rack and from there jumped to the top of the wall. The ground was closer on this side than it was on the other so I jumped easily down. The top of the wall was level with my waist. I looked over. Edward was taking his ten steps away. "See you at the finish line!" I yelled down at him before taking off.

There was a path that weaved round the buildings and to the grassy area. I was positive that Edward wouldn't be able to jump the wall so I took my time.

My right foot pounded the ground, I could hear the wheals tuning on the concrete. The finish line was thirty meters away. I waved at the gang as I slowly edged closer. I grinned at the easy victory. I started to lean my weight around and did spin on my back wheels. Then I heard something that made me frown.

It was another board...

And the only other person I was racing against was Edward! NO! I looked behind me.

Edward was going fast. If we kept the same pace, he would get ahead before I cross the line. I sighed heavily and went faster. Once I got up to speed Edward was next to me and travelling at the same pace. I gave one last strong push and got ahead just as we crossed the finish line.

The boards came to an abrupt halt as they hit the long grass and sent me flying. I landed heavily on my but, and I was about to get up when something heavy landed on top of me.

I opened my eyes to see a red-faced Edward positioned on top of me, his arms out to brace his fall. Except from my view it kind of looked like he was trapping me. We stayed in shocked silence for a few seconds when Alice screamed.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ DID YOU DO TO YOUR SHIRT?!" Assuming she was talking to me I looked to the wet patch on my left shoulder.

I tilted my head back to see her. She looked upside down. "Umm, some kid spilt milk on me in the cafeteria?" It was true.

The weight was lifted off of me I looked up at Edward, he held out his hand for me to get up. I grabbed it and got pulled up.

Alice opened her mouth to yell again, but Rose interrupted her, "Bella won by three inches."

"YAY!" Alice yelled. Jake, Emmett and Jasper each handed her ten dollars. I gaped at them.

"Didn't you think I would win!" I was shocked.

Jake explained, "Oh, we all knew you would win. We were betting on how far behind Edward would be."

"Hey!" Edward scowled. I just chuckled and lightly punched his shoulder. That seemed to do the trick. He relaxed his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

Nessie coughed. "In other news, the principle is coming this way."

_Shiiiiiiiit_.

"Is there any time to run?"

"Nope." Came her reply.

It's official. I'm gona die.

"Swan! Cullen! My office, now!"

A slow and painful death.

********^^********

**Bella's POV:**

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Baldy asked.

He was standing behind his desk with a big scowl on his face. Edward and I were sat on wooden seats in front of him. We didn't say anything.

"I'm calling your parents to inform them of your trouble making." My head snapped up.

"Come on! It was my idea, not Edward's, and all we did was race!"

Edward opened his mouth to object. I shot him a glare. I was the one that could get us out of this. He had to go along with it.

"Very honourable Miss. Swan, but in fact, that is not all you did." My eyes widened. What was he talking about?

"You see, after you exited the cafeteria, a food fight broke out, causing minor damage to students and staff. As principle, it is my duty to punish those responsible. And since detentions don't seem to work with you, Miss. Swan, I will be giving you a different kind of punishment."

Now I was suspicious. "Oh, what would that be?" I asked.

Baldy grinned. "Your parents will come up with something." My jaw dropped. "But in case what they do isn't as... strong as I originally thought, you two will be cleaning the cafeteria. Starting now."

He gestured us to stand up. "Go on now. You'll find all of the tools you need already there." He sat down looking pleased.

I desperately clung to any strands I could think of that could save us. "What about our classes? We'll miss our school work. We might not be able to catch up!" _Pft_. As if I really cared. Baldy doesn't need to know that though.

"You better get going fast then. This conversation is wasting your time. You will stay after school if you need to. That cafeteria is going to get cleaned up today." I paused. There really was no way out.

I sighed. "When you call dad, tell him I'm sorry."

With that Edward and I left the room.

***TWO HOURS LAITER***

**Bella's POV:**

Push forward.

Push back.

Push forward.

Push back.

"How's it going?" Edward asked from under the table two rows away.

"I swear the mop isn't mopping properly." I answered.

"Maybe you're not doing it properly." Said a snide voice from the entrance.

I didn't look up. I knew who it was. "Piss off, Lauren." I said casually and continued pushing he mop backwards and forwards. I heard Edward moan silently. "Shut up. She can't see you." I muttered to him.

"Who are you talking to, Swan?" I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Look, I have a bone to pick with you." Bloody fantastic.

"That's just what I wanted to hear." I muttered.

"You ruined my new shirt." She started walking towards me.

"I already apologised. Go bug someone else. School's already finished." I lifted the mop and plunked it in the water. It made a slapping sound.

"It was a one of a kind shirt." She said, stopping three meters from me.

"I really don't care. I think I saw one that looked exactly like it in K-mart though."

"You little-"

"I advise you not to finish that sentence." My head snapped to Edward. He had spoken to her. He had defended me. That little fact tickled my insides.

Pretend I didn't say that.

"Hi Eddie!" The bitch went into girly mode. "Love your jeans! Where did you get them?"

"Lauren, I would appreciate it if you left... now." Edward tried to smile but it came out in a grimace.

"Why?" Lauren pouted.

"Oh, I wonder?" I muttered to myself, pushing the mop again. "Could it be your nails-down-a-chalk-board voice? The fact that whatever comes out of your mouth is complete crap. Or..." I paused looking at her face. "Your plastic surgery went wrong. The doctors created a monster. Oh, wait, you didn't have plastic surgery. My mistake."

That seemed to be the last straw for her. She leaped at me, forgetting that my mop was at her feet. She tripped over it and did a face plant into the dirty water of my bucket. She stood up and screamed, then ran out of the room. "I'll get you Swan!"

"And your little dog too." I said in a perfect imitation of the Wicked Witch from the Wizard of Ozz.

Edward laughed. I smiled at him and carried on moping. I was fine with the cleaning thing. Edward was with me.

What I was worried about was the trouble I'll get into when I got home.

**Was the race up to your standards? I'm not a sk8er so I'm sorry if I got anything wrong. I don't own Twilight and I never will. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**There's going to be some E/B stuff in the next chapter. **

**I'm looking forward to it!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**I haven't had any reviews in a really long time...**

_**- Agent Bella**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17!**

**WARNING!!!!!!!**

**AB: There will be ****fluff**** in this chapter... Well, as much fluff as Bella can handle-**

**Bella: Shut up!**

**AB: Anyway, I want you all to imagine what the punishment will be...**

**Bella: *Shudder***

**AB: And now you're going to find out. This chapter is after school and starts in Bella's bedroom.**

**Bella: Say the line!**

**AB: I, Agent Bella,**_** surprisingly**_**, dose not own **_**Twilight**_**. I apologise for any spelling mistakes. **_**Uvabunchies**_** has kindly spell checked this chapter so I doubt that there will be any mistakes. **_**THANK YOU UVABUNCHIES**_**!**

_On WiTh ThE sHoW! _

**Bella's POV: (Watch out for fluff!)**

Dad's really angry this time.

Honestly.

It's worse than when Jake and I broke into the school kitchen and pigged out on the chocolate truffles that were for Baldy's twentieth anniversary of being principle. We still had stomach ache three days after.

But back to the matter at hand.

Dad took my board away. Again. He also took both of my bike's keys. He said that I'll get them back when he thinks I deserve it. So now I have to be driven around by my brothers. They better not try to ditch me like they did at the start of the year. Que the eye roll.

Mrs. Mallorycalled Dad. I could hear everything because the phone was on speaker. I could even hear Lauren's crocodile tears in the background. Bitch. So, now I have to fork money out of my college fund and pay for Bitch's dry-cleaning bill. She could have shoved the shirt in the washing machine. But_ noooooooo_, the shirt was 'allergic to metal'. How dumb can you get?

Dad, Mrs. Cullen and Mr. Cullen have decided that Edward and I should clean the cafeteria every day at the end of lunch. (For 'community service'. My spider senses tell me that Baldy had something to do with that decision. I think he hates paying the cleaning crew.) Dad told me that, "It started in the cafeteria, so it's going to end in the cafeteria." I didn't mention that it actually started at building three.

And, to top it _all_ off, the _icing_ on the cake, the _final_ trumpet call...

I'm grounded.

Well, tie me up with pink ribbons and call me a girl.

I'm never grounded. Seriously. Charlie never grounds any of us. Which tipped me off that he was mad. At me. Me, the Daddy's Girl. Me, the indestructible Bella. Me.

I feel really bad. I haven't seen Edward since he gave me a ride home. I glanced at the alarm clock next to my bed. Four _hours_ ago. It's 11:30 p.m. now. Let's just say Edward and I had a wet-sponge fight and it took us longer than expected to clean up. I wonder how he's holding up? I know that he's doing cleaning with me, but that's all I know about his punishment. I feel like it's my fault he got into trouble. Hell! It _is_ my fault he got into trouble!

I need to apologize to him...

But I've never apologized before. Well, I've never actually_ meant _it before. I can't wait till tomorrow. Tomorrow! God! I'm going to be Alice's Bella Barbie Doll again! NOOOO!

I punch my pillow repeatedly before holding it to my face and screaming into it like on the movies Alice made me watch. It was surprisingly satisfying.

I need something to do.

I jumped up off my bed and changed into track pants and my 'Rock Cafe' t-shirt. This is what I sleep in. I started pacing. I wasn't tired. At all. I fell onto my but in the middle of my room and laid on my back. I started making snow angels on my carpet. This guilt thing is making me go mad. It was completely silent.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

My head rose from the floor. I looked to my window. It was open a crack. I know that listening to other people's conversations is wrong, but when has that ever stopped me?

I crawled under my window and sat there.

"Yes, Dad?" That was Edward's voice.

There was a sigh. "Edward, your mother told me what happened." That must be Dr. Cullen; I've never met him before. I think his work hours are strange. "I'm starting to think your new friends are a bad influence on you. Esme said that the Swan girl took responsibility for the... incident. But you are both being punished regardless." If Doc was gong to say anything more he didn't get the chance.

"I appreciate your concern, Carlisle, but the Swans and the Hales are the best friends I've ever had. I would like it if they were left out of this conversation. You don't know then like I do."

_Go Edward!_

"Maybe I should get to know them." There was another sigh. "Esme and I have decided on our punishment. You are not to play your piano. Not until your community service ends." My hands clamped over my mouth to stop the gasp. _Not the nightmares_.

Edward didn't say anything. I could only imagine what look of terror would be on his face. Although, he never talked about it, I could tell by the way he played that he loved his piano. The Doc wasn't on my favourite people list right now.

I didn't hear anything for a while. I think the Doc had left. I bit my lip.

What was that?

A sob.

_Shiiiiiit_.

That's it. I can't wait for stinking tomorrow. I stood and opened my window wide. I made sure the automatic lock was off before I climbed onto the branch outside my window and shut the window behind me.

It was cold. _Freezing_. I made my way round the branches and stopped outside his window. Slowly, I peaked around the frame. Edward was lying on his bed. His window was open a crack as well. I opened it wider and slipped in without a sound. Surprising for a klutz like me. Edward's bedroom was nice. I liked his style. I had peeked in before, but I've never seen it all like this though. Another sob brought me back to reality.

I closed the window but didn't lock it. After second thoughts, I opened it a little. _Just in case I need a quick getaway_. I looked back to Edward and hesitated. I was total crap with emotions. I get it from Charlie. I took a silent breath.

_God. If you're up there watching. Please don't let Edward push me away. I'll pay for stupid Lauren's dry-cleaning bill! Just please help me to not stuff this up! _

I sat next to the bed with my back to the wall. Mine and Edward's head were level. But he couldn't see me because his head was in his pillow like mine was five minuets ago. I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

Edward stiffened. Oh shit! What have I done?!

Edward's head turned to look at me.

He was shocked. His eyes were slightly red and there was one small sliver tear stain across his cheek. I frowned at it and wiped it away with my finger. He closed his eyes. I pulled my hand away realizing that I probably just crossed a boundary. His eyes opened. He looked puzzled.

I smiled sheepishly and pointed to the window. To tell him how I got here. He nodded and closed his eyes again.

"You shouldn't be sorry." He mumbled. I scrunched up my eyebrows.

"It was my fault we got into trouble."

"No, it wasn't." He mumbled again.

"Was."

"Wasn't."

"Was."

"Wasn't."

"Was." Edward's eyes snapped open and his arm grabbed my waist and pulled me onto the bed next to him.

"_Wasn't_." He stated firmly. His eyes bored into mine warning me not to say anything.

I didn't.

Stupid _boy_. So stubborn. I laid out fully on my back. Edward was tired. He couldn't even move his arm from round my waist. I didn't mind... Shut. Up. Brain. Edward's bed was a single like mine. So it was small. I was practically half on top of him. Edward's breathing was slower. He was almost asleep.

I didn't want to go to sleep. The nightmares... I was doomed without Edward's music. I bit my lip. I couldn't wake him up to play. Although, that sounds like something I'd do, I don't want to confess to him about being his 1# fan. And he was banned from playing anyway.

Then I heard him start humming. It sounded like a lullaby. My eyes closed. My breathing slowed. And I laid on my side facing him. I used him as a pillow and drifted off.

**I've never, ever, ever done this much fluff before. Any feedback?**

**And C, I know you didn't want Bella to apologize, but to bad. *Sticks out toung like a five year old* I also know that you didn't really want any fluff. But it's kinda **_**needed**_** in this story. **

**THANKYOU again**_** Uvabunchies **_**for correcting my spelling/ grammar. I owe you!**

**REVIEW**

**!!!!!!**

**- Agent Bella**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Tomboy Next door:**

**Chapter 18!**

**The Start of the Day**

**Edward's POV:**

I kept my eyes closed and stretched out my legs. I thought about that great dream I had last night.

The one were Bella climbed through my bedroom window and ended up falling asleep next to me.

I opened my eyes.

And froze.

It wasn't a dream. Bella was next to me on my left... well, actually she was kinda half lying on me. But that's not my point. Her head was resting on my outstretched arm and her left arm was draped across my torso.

I couldn't look away from her. Her brown curls were fanned around her head like a halo. As I watched, her mouth opened slightly and she gave a little sigh. I leaned closer to her in fascination. As if in response to my movement, she snuggled closer to me and sighed again.

This was a side of her I had never seen before. She was peaceful... totally at ease. And she had her defences down. That was what shocked me the most. When she was up and... being Bella, you could never tell that she had put up all these walls. But seeing her calm in her sleep made me realize that she _did _have those walls. And I wanted to see her awake without them. I wanted to get past them when she was fully conscious.

I heard a yawn, and then Bella started moving.

_Talking about fully conscious..._

I looked at her eyes and watched them flutter open. I couldn't help but smile at her confused expression. She smiled back. We stayed like that for a minuet. Then she spoke.

"Hi."

I chuckled, "Hi." I responded.

Then we heard a thumping on the landing; footsteps. They stopped outside my door.

Bella's eyes widened in fear.

"Edward?" A voice from outside called.

The doorknob started to turn. I got an idea and whispered it to Bella.

"The closet."

In a blink of an eye she had jumped up and shut herself in my wardrobe.

My bedroom door opened.

**Bella's POV:**

I'm in Edward Cullen's wardrobe.

Did you hear me right?

I said, 'I'm in _EDWARD CULLEN'S WARDROBE_!'

This is the bit where you jump up clapping and start asking me all those annoying questions that I answer in half truths.

I can't believe that I woke up looking into those endless green eyes. And he was _smiling _at me. At least, I know he's not mad at me for invading his personal space. That's defiantly good.

And you know what else is good?

I didn't have any nightmares.

_Yahooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

I have a new theory. I used to think that it was classical piano music that kept my nightmares at bay. Now I think that it might be _Edward_ that keeps them away.

How...

How...

How _pathetic_ is that?!

I dropped my head in my hands and took a really deep breath. Bad idea. I was hit by Edward's sent.

I will never know how anyone could smell as good as Edward did.

Shut up. I know that I sound stalkerish.

While I'm in this mood, _should I steal a piece of his clothing_?

That's a bit overboard... even for me.

I just want to smell it!

_Stop it, Bella. You're acting like a girl in some boy's closet!_

I am a girl in a boy's closet!!!

_Well, good for you! By the way, have you noticed that someone is having a conversation in said boy's bedroom?_

Now that you mention it...

I pressed my ear against the door and listened.

"Are you ok, Edward?"

There was a sigh. "Yes, Alice."

"I can't believe Dad did that! I mean, you love your piano!"

"It's his right... I guess. I did something wrong – although fun and completely harmless – and now I'm paying for it. Besides, I can still play in school if they let me in the music room."

"You know what else I can't believe, Edward?"

"What, Alice?" There was a pause.

"That you slept in yesterdays clothes! How could you! I'll pick out your outfit today..."

No!

"No!" Edward cried out. I could imagine Alice turning to look at him with suspicion. "I mean..." Edward tried to correct himself. "Don't you have something else you need to do?"

There was a short pause.

"Yes!" I sighed lightly in relief. "I need to dress Bella!" I clenched my teeth.

I _hate_ being Bella Barbie.

"You go do that, Alice." Edward encouraged her.

"Hey! What's with the pushing?!" I assumed he was pushing her out the door.

"I need to get ready."

"Fine."

I heard the door slam, so I peeked out the closet. Edward was leaning on his bedroom door pinching the bridge of his nose.

The peace from before was gone, now there was just tension. Being me, I decided to crack a bad joke. "Thanks for encouraging her to torture me."

Edward looked up and chuckled. He came closer to me and just stood there.

Arkward.

Then we heard a yell from down stares. "Mom! Dad! I'm going over to Bella's!"

Me and Edward locked eyes. "I better go..." I trailed off. "It wouldn't be very good if Alice found my bed empty, and you need to 'get ready'."

"Yeah. So... See you?"

I laughed lightly to try to ease the tension. "Yep."

And with that I dived out his window and landed on a white hoarse that galloped off into the sunrise and reared back on it's back legs when we got to the top of a hill and I took of my hat and waved it above my head... Yeah, no.

I climbed out the window (with not as much grace as I would have liked) and made my way through the tree's branches to my window. I only just managed to shut it and flop onto my bed when Alice burst in.

"Bella! Wake up!"

I grunted, but kept my eyes closed. I was remembering Edward's smile when I woke up this morning.

"I mean it Bells..."

I ignored her.

"Three, two, one."

She yanked on my leg and I tumbled onto the floor.

I rubbed my but. "That hurt."

"Good. Now, come on, I've got your outfit ready!"

And that, folks, was how my day started.

**Thank you **_**Uvabunchies**_** for doing the spell checking in this chapter!**

**How'd ya like that?**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME PLEASE?!**

**Please?**

**~ Agent Bella**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19!**

**A New Day**

**Bella's POV:**

"OWWW!" I yelled. Alice yanked the brush through my hair again. "OWW! OW! OW! OW!"

"Shut up, Bella. Beauty is pain. And besides, I think the whole neighbourhood can hear you."

I moaned as I clutched my poor head. It throbbed.

"How could it have gotten so tangled? It was _perfect_ yesterday, and it's not like you've been climbing through a bush backwards." Umm, well, I _did_ clime through the tree's branches outside my window to get to and from Edward's room. If that's what you mean. "Anyway, how do you like your outfit?"

Today I was wearing a baby-blue top with white swirls coming around the waist. My skinny jeans were grey and I had black boots on. I also managed to convince Alice to let me were a turtleneck sweater because it was cold in my room... Alice said it was like no one was even in it last night, in response I just chuckled and faced the mirror. It was light blue like the top and just as tight. In my defence: it was Alice's not mine.

"It's nice." I _suppose_. If you like that sort of thing.

"Great! I knew you'd like it!" Alice continued to brush my hair. And I continued to cower and whimper pathetically.

When she was done, she made me put on a white headband. I just grunted.

Then she walked me down stairs to where the gang was sitting watching the morning news.

Alice ignored my sour expression directed at her and perkily chatted to the group. "Hi! What's the weather going to be like today?"

I grunted and muttered out, "Rainy, I bet." It was pretty obvious to everyone that I was not in a happy mood. I flopped down on the sofa next to Edward scowled at the ceiling.

Jasper rolled his eyes at my behaviour. "No, actually, it's going to be cloudy and sunny towards the afternoon."

Alice clapped at this information. "Yay! Sun!" She jumped up and down.

Jasper was smiling adoringly at her, but she didn't notice. I shook my head. _And she thinks I'm oblivious_.

"What's up, Bella?" Edward asked from beside me. I turned toward him. He looked a little worried.

I sighed rather dramatically. "I don't think I'll last the week. The makeup is planning to suffocate me and the high heeled death traps want to trip me down a flight of stairs!" I started to hyperventilate. "Edward! You gotta help me! Please!" I stopped hyperventilating and grabbed his arms and shook him lightly. "They're gonna kill me! I swear on my great-great-great grandmother's grave that I heard them plotting something!" I was yelling by the end of my monologue and Edward looked more relaxed. _That was surprising._ He was more relaxed then he should be after being yelled at and shook by a mad woman.

The guys were looking at me weird. I shrugged at them and decided to wait in Emmett's jeep to cool off. I stood up only to be pushed back down on the sofa by Alice and Rose. They got close to my face. I gulped.

"Isabella Marie Swan. You picked _dare_. Rose's dare was to let me dress you for a whole week. You can _not_ back out!" Alice looked stern and determined. Rose just looked pityingly at me.

"Sorry, Bells, but I did owe Alice. Just hang in there. It's just for a week."

I pouted. It's _so_ not fair.

**Edward's POV:**

I winced as I sat on Bella's sofa. I could hear Bella's screams of protest and it actually pained me to hear them. I wasn't paying much attention to the TV. The weather was on.

I was fiddling with my shirt when I heard the stairs being thumped. What would she do? Would it be all awkward? I mean... _friends_ don't sleep with each other. _Friends_ don't sneak through _friend's_ windows. _Friends_ don't hide from their _friend's_ sister in said _friend's_ wardrobe. Would we still be the same? I feel like we've crossed a boundary. But I really don't know were that leaves us now.

Bella looked... Pissed. It was really the only thing that could describe the way she crossed her arms and practically glared at Alice. Alice was happily avoiding looking at her as she directed a question to us about the weather.

"Rainy, I bet." Bella muttered as she flopped down next to me.

Jasper, seeing the upset expression on Alice's face corrected Bella. "No, actually, it's going to be cloudy and sunny towards the afternoon."

Alice practically glowed.

"Yay! Sun!"

I needed to know if it was me that put Bella in her new-found mood. "What's up, Bella?"

She faced me with an over-the-top sigh. "I don't think I'll last the week. The makeup is planning to suffocate me and the high heeled death traps want to trip me down a flight of stairs!" She started taking in ragged breaths. "Edward! You gotta help me! Please!" Her weird breathing stopped and she grabbed my arms and shook me. "They're gonna kill me! I swear on my great-great-great grandmother's grave that I heard them plotting something!" My worries faded. Bella just didn't like to be dressed up by Alice. It had nothing to do with last night. Good.

Bella stood up but before she could do anything else Alice and Rose pushed her back down.

"Isabella Marie Swan. You picked _dare_. Rose's dare was to let me dress you for a whole week. You can _not_ back out!" So that was why Bella was being Alice's life sized Barbie doll.

"Sorry, Bells, but I did owe Alice. Just hang in there. It's just for a week." I had no idea why Rose owed Alice. And I had no intention on finding out.

Bella pouted. It was obvious that she didn't think it was fair. Jake rolled his eyes at her and turned to Emmett. "Hey, err, could I borrow the jeep?" Emmett blinked at him. It was clear that his answer was no. "'Cause I'm picking up Nessie." Emmett just looked blank. It was as if he couldn't even believe Jake was asking that question. "Thanks, bye!" He rushed and ran out the door, snatching what I assumed was the Jeep's keys on the way out.

Emmett's mouth dropped for a brief moment before he ran out after him. We listened to his yells travel all the way down the street.

We all looked at each other with amused expressions on our faces.

We stayed silent for a few moments as we waited for Emmett to come back. When he did, Rose went over to him and gave him a comforting hug. I turned my face away from their innocent display of affection. It just reminds me that I'll never have it.

Bella spoke up. "Well, since my ride's gone – again – I dibs riding with Edward!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me outside to where my Volvo was waiting on the side of the road. She them proceeded to tap her foot impatiently as she waited for me to open the door.

Once we were in my car she fiddled with the radio and I watched Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Alice get into Jasper's car.

So...

That means I'm going to be alone with Bella. All the way to school.

Umm, are you there, God? It's me, Edward... Help?|

"Hey, Edward? Are we actually going to school?" Bella broke me out of my thoughts. I looked to where Jasper's car was. It was gone. "Because, personally, I don't really want to sit through another one of Mr. M's math lessons."

I looked questionably at her. "Skip?"

"Yep." I started the engine. "Hey, what are you doing?" I looked at her in surprise and shrugged. "I wanted to show you something, come on."

She climbed out my car and shut the door. Seconds later she appeared at my window and tapped the glass. I got out and locked my door.

I followed her as she crossed the road. Where was she taking me?

She glanced at me from over her shoulder and smiled at me with one corner of her mouth twitching upwards. She looked cute. Then she turned back and entered the forest. I frowned at the looming trees in front of me. To be completely honest, I didn't want to go in there. But Bella had smiled at me. Not just any smile, _that_ smile. I was hooked.

I took a deep breath that I didn't need and entered after her.

**Ok, so Edward fears that things might become weird between him and Bella.**

**Bella is going to show him something. **

**What is it? Well, I know what it is, but you don't so Review and I'll update!**

**I do not own **_**Twilight**_**.**

**Thank you, ****Uvabunchies, for checking this chapter!**

_**- Agent Bella **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20!**

**Edward's POV:**

_She glanced at me from over her shoulder and smiled at me with one corner of her mouth twitching upwards. She looked cute. Then she turned back and entered the forest. I frowned at the looming trees in front of me. To be completely honest, I didn't want to go in there. But Bella had smiled at me. Not just any smile, that smile. I was hooked. _

_I took a deep breath that I didn't need and entered after her_.

The tree branches kept on snagging my shirt and jeans. I pushed then away and jogged to catch up to Bella.

"Oh, there you are. I thought you might have _chickened out_." She teased.

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't think of a comeback at that moment so I just stayed silent. Bella laughed. I ignored her and glanced at my watch. I frowned. School hadn't started yet. But I bet the guys would be wondering where we are.

Bella answered my mind. "Don't worry, they'll cover for us." She continued when she saw my doubtful expression. "I've skipped math before Edward. Jake'll tell Miz Coap that you had car troubles. That's the normal excuse."

I nodded.

We were quiet for a while. Then I saw something move. I grabbed Bella's arm. Her face whipped round to frown at me. I put a finger to my lips and pointed at the bush that was moving. "Something's in there." I whispered. Bella looked at me amused, then turned back to the bush. We paused. Then a black thing jumped out.

Bella laughed. "God, Edward? A bunny!"

I let go of her and tried to defend myself. "Well... It could have been a wolf or something..."

Bella chuckled. I had to laugh too at how pathetic I sounded.

She reached over and ruffled my hair. Then she continued walking.

I went beside her. What did the hair ruffling mean? Because... friends don't do that... Do they? I mean, is she trying to tell me something? Or are Alice's girly magazines finally taking their toll? A guy can only take so much. I pity the bloke that ends up with her. He's gonna have to be patient as hell. The only guy I know that can be calm and patient with Alice is Jasper, and-

Wait a second.

I think I'm on to something.

I looked up from the ground to share my theory with Bella. But she looked so deep in thought.

I don't think she'll hear me.

Suddenly, she stopped walking and smiled at me. By breath hitched.

"We're here."

I looked in front of me. We had broken out into a clearing. The grass was a luscious green colour and there was a large tree in the centre, as if planted there purposely. It wasn't a spectacular clearing, but Bella's expression was expectant. "It's a pretty clearing."

Bella smiled and shook her head. "It's not much. But that's not what I wanted to show you. Come on." She walked up to the tree. "Follow me."

I was puzzled, but I followed. I watched as she climbed the tree. I hesitated.

Bella smiled down at me and stared climbing again.

Damn that smile.

I followed.

It was hard for me. I had never gotten much tree climbing experience before. But Bella was a pro. She was like a monkey, hopping from branch to branch, looking down occasionally to see if I was still following.

The whole thing reminded me of Jack and the Beanstalk.

I really, really hoped that there wasn't a big ass-ugly giant at the top.

Bella stopped. I looked up to see her pushing against something wooden above her head.

What?

It opened and she haled herself through. I climbed a bit higher and poked my head in the whole. It was a room. No. A tree house. My mouth opened wide. I looked around and saw my Bella sat down with her back leaning against one wall. She was biting her lip. I pulled myself in and the trapdoor shut with a thump.

I examined the room more closely. There was a desk and three stools in one corner. I sat down on the multi-colored rug. It had a hole cut roughly in it to allow the trapdoor to open. There were windows on each wall (most of them had green vines growing through them, they covered the inside of the walls as well), but the window on the wall to the right of the table was huge. I stared, shamelessly out of it.

I couldn't begin to describe the view.

It was...

"Wow."

"Yeah... I know." Bella answered.

I crawled over and sat next to her. We both just stared straight ahead at the view.

**Bella's POV:**

I watched silently as Edward's head popped through the trapdoor.

What will he do? Will he like it? I sure hope so.

He pulled himself in and the trapdoor closed behind him.

Hopefully I wasn't making a mistake.

He looked around. It was painful waiting for him to say something. "Wow."

I could have sighed with relief. "Yeah... I know."

He sat next to me and we both gazed at the view.

Eventually he spoke. "How long have you known about this place?" I paused.

"I don't really know... Years? Ever since I was a kid."

"How did you find it?"

I gulped. "My mother used to take me here." I looked down at my hands. "When she died... I was four. I didn't come here again until I was eight." I laughed. "I remembered the view, but I got so fed up of not knowing where it was that I went looking for it. It took me weeks to find the place again."

"Didn't Jake or Em help you?" I turned to him.

"No." I made sure to look him strait in the eye firmly. "They don't know about this place. No one does. It was my mothers when she was a kid and she gave it to me." I looked at my hands again. I _knew_ this was a mistake. I bet Edwards gonna blabber mouth to every-

"I won't say anything to anyone. Promise."

Ok... _Maybe_ he won't tell anyone. I held out my little finger. He linked it with his.

"Good." I nodded my head.

I dropped my hand, but Edward caught it and held on to it as he carried on looking out the window. Why douse he do that?! Has he any idea how bloody _confused_ he keeps making me?! I mean... Ugh!

Deep breaths Bells. No need to freak out.

But why is he always... Umm, what did Alice call it? Sending mixed messages.

Yeah, that's it. Why?

Boys are...

Annoying.

Confusing.

Dumb.

I really can't stress the three words above enough. I don't think my mental list needs to go any further; that just about sums it up.

**A great big thank you to **_**Uvabunchies**_**! For going over and checking my work because I grandly suck at spelling and grammar! **

**Sorry to leave you there, but if I keep going I'll never stop.**

**Let's make a deal, if you review, I'll UPDATE! **

**How's that?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Bella's POV:**

_But why is he always... Umm, what did Alice call it? Sending mixed messages. _

_Yeah, that's it. Why? _

_Boys are..._

_Annoying. _

_Confusing._

_Dumb._

_I really can't stress the three words above enough. I don't think my mental list needs to go any further; that just about sums it up._

**XXX**

Edward was watching the view with me still.

I looked over at him to find him looking at me. I smiled. He smiled back.

Light was coming through the window and it was hitting his face at an angle. It was like a morning sunrise. I pulled my hand out of his, he reluctantly let go and dropped his head. I brought my hand up to his chin and pushed it up. We locked eyes again. He leaned closer to me. I could feel his breath on my face. His hand went to the back of my neck.

Then a stupid bird decided to fly through a window straight into our faces.

I screamed. The bird squawked. Edward swatted it. It clumsily flew back out the window.

We sat there dumbly for a few moments. I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment, feeling where he had touched me before. I didn't know what to say. I bit my lip and glanced at my watch. First period was over now.

"We... Umm, better get going soon." I muttered quietly.

"Err, yeah. Better get going." Edward repeated.

We shuffled to the trap door and down the tree trunk. I was scared to look at him. Well, I was scared to see what he was thinking. I couldn't always see what he was thinking, but I could come pretty close. I didn't want to see... well. I didn't know what I didn't want to see.

I just knew that I was afraid of what I probably would see in his face, because it was most likely that he didn't feel about me the way I did him. I knew that.

I didn't like the way I felt when I started thinking these things.

It was absolutely horrible.

I felt sick.

So I did what I always do. I locked it up in a corner of my mind. Away from everything. To stop it from making me feel that way, to stop it from ruining my mood.

I felt better after that.

We reached the bottom of the tree. I tapped Edward on the shoulder, "Tag! You're it!" Then I ran. He followed. I glanced behind me as I rushed through the undergrowth. He was close on my tail. Wait. I don't have a tail. That's a really weird saying, isn't it? I laughed.

I never really noticed how fast Edward was before.

Let me correct that.

I never really noticed how fast Edward was before I rushed out of the forest, tripped on a single tree root, fell with Edward close behind, tripping over me and landing on top of me.

Dose that explain it in more detail?

I sure hope so.

When Edward tripped over me and landed on top of me, we started rolling. We eventually stopped next to the road.

I started laughing. Then Edward started laughing.

He got off me and offered his hand to help me up. I grabbed it and used his weight to hall my ass off the ground. "Thanks." I said rather breathlessly.

"Not a problem." He answered, all prior humour gone.

We walked to his car and had a rather quiet ride to school.

We arrived half way through second period. There was no point going in half way through the lesson so we waited in his car listening to different piano compositions.

"I love piano music." I said out of no where. Edward looked over at me.

"Oh, yeah? Since when?" He teased me. He knew that classical music didn't really fit into my personality much. I answered as honestly as I could.

"Since ages ago. Just before you moved in." Well, what could I say? 'Since I nosed around and heard/ saw you playing on your piano'? I would have sounded like some puppy-love stalker.

"I do, too." He said. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. I took the opportunity to stare at him. He really was beautiful. Inside and out. I thanked God for making him so perfect.

Pity I could never have him.

Pity he would never want me.

I looked away out the windshield just before he opened his eyes, pretty good timing on my part, huh? "Do you play?" He asked me.

I smiled a little. "Piano? No. I had lessons when I was younger, but I never really stuck with it. I whined and threw tantrums until Dad promised he would never make me go ever gain." I laughed. "But I play guitar. Although I'm not very good." I looked over at him. "But you play the piano, don't you?"

"How did you guess?"

"Well, the piano in your room was a big giveaway." I giggled.

Then I realized that I had just brought up the topic of me being in his room. Shit.

"So..." Edward tapped the steering wheel. This is awkward. It hadn't ever really been awkward with Edward. It was just so easy, so simple. Before he could say anything the bell rang signalling the end of second period. I put my hand on the door, but before I could open it Edward was holding it open for me. I paused and did the look-to-where-he-was-then-look-back-at-him.

"How did you get there so fast?" I asked him while getting out.

He just smirked at me, but then his eyes flickered over my shoulder and he glared at something or someone. Before I could look to see what it was Edward grabbed my hand and ran us to the library; we had free period, now.

**Edward's POV:**

I love piano music. That's what she said. She doesn't play though. She plays guitar instead.

Guitar suites her.

Then I had to ask how she knew that I played. It was obvious how she knew. My piano. In my room. She had unintentionally reminded me of how nice it was to wake up next to her. Just the memory of it was enough to make me feel relaxed. But then I think we had an awkward silence. I think I know why.

I think Bella's embarrassed about that. I mean, I shouldn't have pulled her next to me. But I did think I was dreaming at the time. That just makes it worse. I bet she didn't want to stay. I bet she wouldn't have even been in my room if she hadn't been feeling so guilty.

But I didn't focus on that. I got to wake up next to her, and even though I know that it will probably never happen again, I could still focus on the memory and how it made me feel. Bella can't read my mind – although sometimes I have my suspicions – she can't tell me off for thinking about how peaceful she looked.

While thinking about that, I let myself become a gentleman. I opened her door.

She looked so cute looking backwards and forwards like that. I was happy just being with her.

And then I spotted that vile Mike Newton.

He was watching us with a look that came close to disgust on his face. His eyes trailed up and down Bella's back. I glared at him before pulling Bella away. It was a protective instinct. I didn't like the way he looked at her when she wasn't watching. I never forgot my first day when he whispered those ten demeaning words to me, 'So are you gonna bang Bella? Can I have in?'. He was a disgrace to mankind. I was glad Bella hated him. At least, I know she can pick a good guy from the bad. I hope I won't kill the guy she eventually picks. I can't even imagine how I will feel when she get's a new favourite guy as her boyfriend and best friend.

I'll just be her friend then. I won't be her best friend anymore.

But... What if the guy she picks is an arrogant prick? Like Vile Newton? What if he hurts her?

No.

I_ can't_ let that happen. I _won't_ let it happen. If I know anything, I know that nobody on this earth is good enough for my Bella. Not even me. But... Who can I trust to look after her and love her like she deserves to be loved? I can't trust anyone. Only myself.

It leaves only one option. And I'll take it. I'll show her my love. I don't believe that anyone could love her as much as I do. I can only trust myself to love her and never leave her side. I know that I'm afraid of her rejection, but not doing anything now will just make it hurt even worse in the future when she douse find 'the one'.

So I'm going to try. Although, I'm being very selfish.

Sometime soon, Bella Swan will realise that I love her.

And maybe – hopefully, if there is a god – Bella will love me back.

**I'm so sorry. My computer was not letting me open any word docs. I know that you're probably saying 'No excuses, missy!'. But I just wanted to tell you that. It just makes me so happy to **_**finally**_** be able to update!**

_**Awww! Edward's gonna make Bells realise that he loves her. **_

**Thank you Uvabunchies for checking this chapter's grammar and spelling!**

**Review if you want an update! **

**Yes, even you people who add me and my story, but never ever review! **


	22. Chapter 22

**I have been banned from the laptop. Since I only write my stories on the laptop where my brother can't nose around and annoy me, I haven't been updating in a really long time. The only way I wrote this chapter was by waiting till my mum and dad went to work then sneaking the laptop out of their room and into mine. The things I do to give you all chapters. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 22**

**Bella's POV:**

I waved to Edward as he entered his house and I walked up to mine. School was now over and I was back at home. Hopefully dad won't find out about the late start at school. Even though I asked Jake and he said that he told the Cope that Edward was having car troubles. Just like usual.

I never did find out what Edward was glaring at over my shoulder this morning. When I asked him, he just played dumb. I think that's what boys are very good at. Except Emmett. He can't keep anything a secret for long. If he knows something, he'll spill. Very easily.

I kicked off my shoes at the door and walked into the kitchen. I was going to make some simple pasta for dinner with tomato sauce and cheese. Quick and easy.

I got the water ready and hummed along to one of the piano compositions I heard in Edward's car. It stuck with me all through the process of cooking the pasta and putting together the sauce. I couldn't get it out of my head. It was sweet and rather slow in some places but it was overall calm and loving.

I put the food in bowls and covered them with glad wrap. It wasn't time to eat yet.

Jake was off somewhere with Nessie. I've hardly seen him all day. Emmett was over at Rose's house doing God only knows what. Alice was shifty at lunch; sneaking glances at Jasper. And Jasper was even quieter than usual. Something's defiantly up there. I know that Alice likes her '_Jazzy-poo_'. And I'm pretty sure Jasper likes Alice. I'll have to have a talk with her.

Edward.

What can I possibly say about Edward.

I trudged up the stairs and into my room.

Edward was perfect. As per usual. Waking up to him smiling at me was the best feeling ever...

I took a glance out my window as I flopped onto my bed. Would it happen again? I honestly don't know. I think the only reason why Edward made me stay was that he was practically asleep. He probably didn't even know who I was. Maybe he thought I was _Lauren?!_ No. Edward hates Lauren. Or fears her at least.

I know that Edward won't come over here. I think he secretly fears my dad. And I saw his absolutely dreadful tree climbing skills today. Not like he would even want to come over here just to lay down next to me...

So. What am I going to do? Ether face the chance of Edward kicking me out his window or face the nightmares. _God, please tell me?!_

"Bella?!" Called out a voice. I froze. _Is that you, God?_ "I'm home! Is dinner ready?!"

Oh. It's just Jake.

"Yes! But you're not eating anything till dad gets home!" I yelled back down at him.

I heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. My door opened and Jake leaned against the frame.

"Come on, Bells. Don't you want to feed your favourite brother?" He was grinning and there was something different about him. I sat up on my bed and tilted my head at him. What could it be? He was happier.

Jake tapped his fingers on the door frame and tilted his head back at me.

I had always been able to tell when something was up with Jake. Most of the time I would be able to guess what it was. Emmett said it was freaky twin stuff. I pinned it down to us knowing too much about the other. Today was one of those times.

"What's going on, Jake?" I asked him straight out.

"I should ask you the same thing." The thing is, Jake can also tell when something was up with me.

I know. It was _totally_ unfair.

"What aren't you telling me?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sis." He grinned at me and pelted off down stairs. I listened to his footsteps. Something was up. Something BIG.

So, naturally I went after him.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and listened. I heard a clink of a dish. Oh, no, he _didn't_!

I rushed into the kitchen to see Jake with a fork laden with pasta half way towards his mouth.

"OY!" I yelled, then I tackled him to the ground, with one hand I caught the fork he dropped and with the other hit his chest repeatedly.

Dad walked in to watch this entertaining display. "Hi, kids. I had a good day at work, thank you for asking." He chuckled. Jake and I hardly took any notice of his entrance before we started wrestling on the ground for the fork.

"Give. Me. It." Jake grabbed my shoulder and reached out for my hand which was holding the fork far away from him.

"Never." I answered, stretching my arm as high up as it could go while holding him down.

We where vaguely aware of the noise dishes made when clashed together, but we where entirely focussed on our mission. Get The Fork.

"I. Want. The. Fork."

It completely escaped our notice that the pasta was no longer _on_ the fork. It was being squished beneath us on the kitchen floor.

"You're. Not. Getting. The. Fork

But we did notice when dad reached over and stole to fork out of my hand. "Hey!" We both cried and shot accusing looks at him. _That_ was when we noticed dad was halfway through eating dinner at the table and Alice and Edward where standing behind him, watching us with amused expressions.

It turned out that dad had let them both in when he got home since Jake and I had missed the knock.

"Bella! I've come to drop off your clothes for tomorrow! No arguments. You're wearing them." She skipped over and dumped a bag in my hand and skipped off without letting me get one word in. I blinked after her.

I chuckle caught my attention. "Hey, Edward. What's up? Apart from the sky."

"I just came over to drop this off for you. I thought you might like it." He waved a plastic CD case in the air. I walked over to him as Jake plated up his food.

"What is it?"

"It's a CD, Bella." I rolled my eyes.

"I can see that it's a CD, but what's on it?"

I watched Edward's face. His eyes flickered over my shoulder in Jakes direction then went back to mine. What is it with things being behind my back today? "Just some music I thought you might like." His reply seemed very... secretive?

"Thanks. I'll play it after dinner."

Edward grinned at me and nodded. "Ok, Esme has pie, so I have to get going. See you." And with that Edward left to go after his sister.

I fingered the CD case and turned round. Jake was smiling knowingly after Edward. I frowned. Something _was_ up with my twin, and Edward was involved.

**Bella knows something's up! Apart from the sky.**

**What do you thinks' on the CD? I know. Hint: It's not Edward proclaiming his love for her... Technically. **

**A big thank you to **_**Uvabunchies**_** for spell/ grammar checking! **

**REVIEW!!!!!**

_**- Agent Bella**_


End file.
